your pretty little secret
by metsuryus
Summary: Lucy, the miss-oh-so-perfect of Fairy Academy, has a secret she's been keeping her entire life. Natsu, the infamous delinquent, happened to know by pure accident. Lucy's dying to keep Natsu quiet, but he wouldn't do it for free. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Her Dark Side**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia. 16. A second grader at Fairy Academy who captured of most of the boys' heart. Currently labeled as Miss Fairy Tail because of her beauty and sexiness. Heiress to the famous Heartfilia Konzern. As soon as she walked in the halls for the first time, she caught five boys literally drooling.

She was blessed with exceptional intelligence, getting 100 in almost all of her studies. She learned karate when she was little. Despite all that, she was very kind-hearted and caring towards her friends. Most of her friends went to her if they needed someone to talk to, and she'd comfort them and gave them a suitable advice. She was very polite and understanding when rejecting a confession. She never accepts one because she said she still want to focus on her studies first.

But unknown to all of them Lucy has a dark side like most people.

* * *

Lucy entered the Fairy Academy building, and like any other days causing all the boys and girls to stare at her when she walked to her locker. Honestly, she felt a little uncomfortable being like this.

"Morning Lu-chan!"

She looked to her right, to the source of the voice. She saw a girl with blue hair, tied up with a yellow polkadot bandanna. It was Levy McGarden, her best friend.

"Levy-chan! Good morning!"

"Lu-chan, the bookstore in the mall is opening a sale season. Wanna go?" she asked with sparkly eyes. They both liked books, so Lucy nodded with a big smile and they walked together to the class.

Lucy sat in her place. The homeroom teacher Mira-sensei had arranged the seats so that we'll get to know each other. Lucy sat in the second line from the back, occupying the seat in the furthest left chair. To her front, sat Cana Alberona, the class's party animal. To her back, sat Erza Scarlet, the beautiful but scary class president. And to her left was the infamous pink-haired delinquent Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel was one of few guys who hadn't fell for Lucy. He always thought of her as "a weird, delicate, rich girl". She was too darn uncompatible with a rough guy like him. Although he admitted her body was quite nice, though.

Well, Lucy had to admit that Natsu was cheerful and easy going. But, he loved to involve himself in a fight, inside or outside the school. And there's one thing that bugged her this whole time. Why, even though he's a delinquent he still wore a scarf? _What kind of delinquent will wear a freakin' scarf to school? Delinquents usually wear headbands, or studded choker and bracelets, or piercings_, she thought.

Levy, who occupied Lisanna's seat earlier, went back to her seat after she saw Mira-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Morning, students!" she greeted her students cheerfully with a big grin. Everyone replied "Good morning, Mira-sensei!" with enthusiasm like Mira-sensei's.

The silver-haired teacher was about to speak when suddenly the door opened, revealing three boys. One of them was Natsu. The one with black hair and no shirt (yes, no shirt) is Gray Fullbuster. The other was also black-haired, but with a more bulky feature, Gajeel Redfox. He looked like a real delinquent with big build and piercings all over his face.

"Yo, Mira-sensei!" Natsu greeted her teacher merrily, oblivious that he was late.

"You're late again, Natsu. Gray, Gajeel." Mira-sensei put her hands on her hips. Yep. No one dared to talk back to the Demon Teacher Mirajane Strauss when she put her hands on her hips. They three had enough of 'that'. "You'll be cleaning the classroom as detention."

"O-okay..." the three trembled. When Mira-sensei put her hands down, they went back to their seats.

"I have an important announcement to make today!" she said excitedly with her hands tied to each other. "I have organized for us to have a camp in the Magnolia East Forest next month for three days!"

Everyone yelled happily that some had jumped out from their seats, like Natsu and Gray.

"I get to add a heck lotta tabasco into that stripper queen's food for three days..."

"Imagine that flamehead's face if I shoved some ice cubes into his ass..."

"Please be quiet, I'm not finished yet." She said with a smile. Everyone calmed down and sat on their seats. "I have a special announcement for all of you."

Everyone gulped.

"Principal Makarov has decided to host a couple obstacle race contest." She said. "And every class must send a pair of representative, one boy and one girl."

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other. Levy was about to raise her hand when Mira-sensei continued her explanation.

"But for it to be more fun, Principal Makarov has decided that this all has to be based from pure luck; meaning you'll take out a paper from one of these boxes—" she explained, pointing the one box with Boys written on it with her left finger and pointing the right finger to a box with Girls written on it, "—and whoever gets the red paper will be the representative."

Principal Makarov was one heck of a pervert and also, despite his old age, an ignorant prankster. He took pleasure in severely punishing his students. For example, he once forced some boys to wear a skirt for one week. But his worst punishment was when he ordered Natsu to eat a whole bucket of ice cream and Gray to eat a large super spicy ramen bowl. Both of them detested the food given to them respectively, and that's where the delinquency in Fairy Tail Academy decreased frantically.

The girls and boys lined up to take their papers. Lucy flipped open her paper, revealing the color red. She let out a small sigh from her lips. She walked over to Mira-sensei, showing her the red paper she had just drawn. Mira-sensei smiled and said, "Araaa, so it's you and Natsu then..."

"What?"

"The representative for the boys is Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu walked over to her and swung his arm to Lucy's shoulder, to which the latter gasped out of shock. He grinned widely.

"Yo!" he greeted her.

"What are you doing?" she released herself from his arm.

"You're kinda scary, Luigi..."

"It's Lucy."

"Whatever."

_They're actually cute_, Mirajane thought.

* * *

So that afternoon they had PE class, taught by Laxus-sensei, Principal Makarov's grandson. Today they got to play dodgeball. _And of all things, why is it girls versus boys?_ Lucy thought as she changed into her sports uniform. _Boys usually throw the balls quite hard, so it's quite painful if you get hit, _she sighed.

She had just gotten out from the girls changing room when suddenly someone picked her up bridal-style and ran towards the field.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lucy looked to her kidnapper's face, and it was Natsu.

"Duh. Practicing, of course."

"Practicing what?"

"God, you're a pain in the ass, Luce."

"You mean practicing for the race? And why the fuck are you calling me Luce—"

He suddenly stopped.

"Did I hear you saying why the fuck?"

Lucy slapped her own mouth. She jumped from Natsu's arms.

"Heeeh. You have a pretty dirty tongue there, Luce."

"You tell anybody and I'll rip ya to pieces, salmon bastard."

Natsu was shocked. The usual Lucy had warm smiles plastered over her face everyday. But now, her expression was like that of a devil's, reminding him of Mira-sensei. And her tongue was like a damn cleaver knife. _So this is the kind and caring Lucy Heartfilia's dark side. A real devil inside, eh?_

Natsu pinned her to the wall, his left arm above her head, pinning her two hands. His right arm was positioned in her waist. He somehow managed put a knee between her legs before she could kick his groins. _Damn, this guy's strong! I can't get him off me!_

"H-hey, get your hands off me! If you don't I'll scream!"

He put his right index finger on her lips, silencing her. He created a look in his face that could make girls swoon, lowered his right hand, and finally spoke.

"You want me to keep your pretty little secret, hm?" Natsu said with a flirtatious tone, while playing with her blonde locks. For a moment Lucy stopped struggling to get her hands off Natsu's.

"Y-yeah..." she nodded. Natsu stayed quiet for a while, and then looked at Lucy's eyes with a deep yet soothing stare.

"Fine. But I have conditions on my own."

Lucy gulped. "What is it?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Hola, Fire is back with a side story!

I want to take a break from Matchmaker and Fortuneller for a while to look for ideas and instead of finding inspirations for GaLe I came up with this. Hope you like it:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Secret She's Dying To Keep**

"_Be my girlfriend."_

"_WHAT?"_

Lucy felt like the world is spinning. She felt like she's going to explode anytime soon, so she glared at him with a death glare, but he just kept his sly gaze.

"No fucking way."

"Then I'll provoke you in front of everyone."

Lucy drowned herself in thought, imagining herself punching Natsu in front of everyone.

"No other choice there, salmon?"

He shook his head. Lucy sighed, thinking for about five seconds before she nodded weakly.

"So it's yes?"

"Yes. But do anything funny and I'll roast you."

Natsu freed the girl, who proceeded to walk to the field. He was still standing there, grinning slyly. He then ran towards the girl, catching up with her and held her right wrist with his left hand.

"W-w-what are you doing, you bastard?" Lucy squeaked, trying to release herself from his grasp.

"You're my girlfriend, right?"

"Your _acting_ girlfriend." Lucy hissed, specifically pressing the word _acting_. Finally she gave up from releasing herself. Natsu giggled, prompting the girl to ask what the hell was wrong with him. He said he's okay so she ignored him.

When they arrived at the field, Natsu set his foot in front of Lucy's, tripping her. Lucy was about to fall when he caught and lifted her bridal style and asked Laxus-sensei to bring her to the infirmary. He put her in the bed, and he took a chair and sat down.

"What the hell was that for, pinky?"

"Hey, I was protecting my girlfriend! Girls hate dodgeball, right?"

Lucy smacked him in the back of his head, hard. He rubbed the painful part. Hopefully he didn't feel any bruise appearing from the impact.

"What a troublesome girl..." He complained. She deathglared him and he backed off.

They skipped P.E that day. They spent most of the time getting to know each other, and Lucy smacking Natsu. When the bell rang, they walked into class and sat in their respective seats.

Lucy took out her lunchbox and when she turned right, Natsu was gone already. She then brought her lunchbox over to Levy's table. Later they're joined by Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, and Cana. They chatted about boys, and suddenly Levy asked, "Lu-chan, I can't help but notice that you and Natsu are getting closer."

Lucy almost choked. "Well, he just asked me to tutor him on math and physics, so why not?" Lucy lied. That was the best lie she had in mind.

"Finally, Juvia can have Gray-sama just for her! Juvia has no more love rival!" Juvia said excitedly. Lucy sighed, and continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

After school, Levy and Lucy went to the bookstore together. They bought some books, and about 6 p.m they went to their homes. As soon as Lucy entered her house, she was greeted by all her maids and servants. She then went to her room, put her new books on the table and took a bath.

After she took a bath she walked over to the dining room. She was quite surprised that her father, Jude Heartfilia, was there, in the middle of eating his dinner. Lucy sat down.

"Good evening, Father." She greeted emotionlessly. Her father replied with the same tone.

Then there's about five minutes of silence before his father asked, "How was your school?"

Lucy blinked in disbelief. Her father never asked her about her personal life, he only talked to her regarding serious matters. They used to have a nice relationship towards each other, but after Lucy's mother, Layla passed away, her father became obsessed with his work, and Lucy was left abandoned.

"It was great, Father." Lucy replied simply. She can't hold a long conversation with her father, because she's battling her instincts to karate chop her father everytime she saw him. Lucy and Jude continued their dinner in silence.

Jude stood up and left the room, but not before saying, "Lucy. Apparently the heir of Eucliffe family had taken an interest in you. You must marry him, for the sake of the Konzern."

She knew this day would come. Lucy nodded weakly, and she continued her dinner.

After her mother's death, Lucy had never developed a bond too close with someone, in fear of being left alone. That's why she rejected every boy that confessed to her, and making up excuses such as 'I want to focus on my studies' or 'I don't think I'm ready to handle a relationship'. Her bond with her bestfriends are different, though. She loved them, and she knew they'll always be there for her, but she tried her best not to get too attached with them.

Jude Heartfilia ignored Lucy since his wife passed away. He didn't even comfort her when she's crying in her room. Her worst problem is that she could never sleep peacefully. One night Lucy asked his father whether she could sleep with him or not, and he coldly dismissed her. He never even remembered her birthday. Lucy's hatred to her father grew bigger day by day, that she started cursing him with dirty words every night so that she can sleep. And that's where she developed her devil personality.

She walked instantly to her room after dinner, hugged her pillow and cried in silence, mourning her mother and cursing her father, which led her to a long, comforting sleep.

* * *

She woke up at 6 a.m like usual. She started her daily morning routine which consists of jogging around the garden, taking a bath, and having breakfast. She then went to school by car.

She was silent the entire ride, of course it's normal. But suddenly when the thought of her cruel father echoed in her head, her bad mood appeared again.

When she arrived at the front of school gate, she walked out from her car, only to see Natsu waiting for her.

"Yo!" He greeted with his toothy grin. Lucy, unaffected, replied with a plain "good morning" and walked with him inside. The boys and girls stared at them intensely, causing an uneasy mood. Lucy tried to smile, but to no avail.

"Will you not look at us like that?" the sound echoed in the silent hallways. Lucy turned, and saw Natsu, facing the crowd with 'annoyed' practically written on his forehead. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, we're dating." He continued, and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy faked a smile, and continued walking to her locker, with Natsu still tailing her.

"What's wrong, Luce? You look kinda down today, you okay?" He asked, leaning to the locker doors. Lucy closed her locker and replied "okay", but he knew she was lying. They walked to the classroom.

"You still pissed 'bout yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Then why?" Lucy stopped walking, and so does Natsu.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I could use some time being alone. Pretty please?"

Seeing her asking politely was quite usual, but the sadness she was hiding behind her smile was another thing. He nodded, and ruffled her hair and walked ahead. Lucy walked to the classroom, and sat down in her seat. Levy and Erza approached her.

"Lu-chan, why don't you tell us that you're dating with Natsu?" Levy asked. Lucy forced her best smile to adorn her face, and replied, "Sorry, Levy-chan. I wanted to keep it a secret for a while, but I don't think Natsu agrees."

"It's okay, we're friends, right?" Erza comforted her. "We should be the ones at sorry for not respecting your decision."

They chatted and laughed. For a while, Lucy was able to forget about her father.

* * *

It was school break. Lucy was not that hungry, so she told her friends that she's skipping her lunch. She just took a bar of chocolate she brought, and climbed the stairs to the rooftop. It was quite high that you can almost see the whole town from there. She loved high places ever since she was little, probably because her mother used to take her outside at night to study stars and constellations. She enjoyed the soft, calm breeze that flew by.

"What're you doing here?" A familiar voice called. It was Natsu, and he was eating a slice of curry bread.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned around. Natsu walked to her direction.

"You looked as if someone had thrown you tomatoes."

Lucy shot him a glare. "Say it again, pinky?"

Natsu chuckled, and he sat down. "So, you wanna tell your dear boyfriend what's happening?"

Lucy sat down. She is torn between telling him or not. "You're not my boyfriend. " she hissed. "But since I have no one to talk to, I'll tell you."

Lucy told him about how her mother passed away, how her father abandoned her, and how that all became the root of her other side. Natsu listened to every word she said, without missing a single one.

"But I don't understand. Why would you hide your devil personality? I don't think it's too big of a deal."

Lucy sighed. "Simply put, I grew up in a kingdom-like environment. I was taught about manners and shit, and everytime I was going to let my other side take myself over, I remembered how kind my mother was, and I stopped. I want to protect my family honor, but only for her, not for my father. I just can't imagine what will they say if they saw me behaving like a devil. Especially Mama...I don't want...Mama...to hate...me..." She broke down in tears. Natsu pulled her into a hug, one hand in her back and the other patting her head.

Natsu wasn't her best friend, nor a close one. After all, they had just bonded. What she didn't understand is that she enjoyed being held by his warm hands. But on top of that, she didn't understand why she decided to tell him all this.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Chapter 2 done! I keep writing and writing and realized that I made this in two hours so i'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet your expectations:(

BUT THEN AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE READS REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS! I love you all, without your support I won't be able to continue this darn story hahahaha

So that's that, again, thanks for reading and stuff, you have my love!:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Almighty Lucy Heartfilia**

Natsu and Lucy went back to the class just in time. Thirty seconds after they sat in their seats, the English teacher Fried-sensei entered the classroom. She was lucky, actually.

After school, Lucy walked to the shopping districts. She had asked specifically to her driver Caprico not to pick her up today from school. Lucy entered a coffee shop, ordered a large french vanilla latte and a slice of cheesecake. She sat in a table outside the shop, and took out a novel she bought yesterday.

She had just opened the novel when someone pulled a chair and sat across her. She lowered her book and saw a certain pink-haired boy whose face was plastered with a big toothy grin. Lucy almost threw her book in his face, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she asked, "What're you doing, salmon?"

"What, I can't see my own girlfriend whenever I'd like to?" He replied. Lucy, too distracted with her book, didn't realize that Natsu had already eaten half of her cheesecake until she was looking for a plate.

"What the hell were you doing with my cheesecake?"

"I'm hungry!"

"And you call that a reason to take somebody's food?"

"You were too distracted by the book so why not?"

Lucy was in no mood for an argument, so she stayed silent. She let Natsu ate it, because it seemed like food was the only thing to keep the pinkhead silent. She continued reading her novel.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu asked. The girl lifted her nose from the book, now looking at the boy square in the eyes. "I was wondering if you wanna tutor me on math?"

"Why me?"

"You're darn smart."

"Why don't you ask Erza?"

"Well, she's smart. But you're practically asking for a death wish if you asked her to tutor you. Y'know, when we were at middle school Gray asked her to tutor him History, and the next day he came to school with baggy eyes and shaking body."

"Well, that's Erza for you." Lucy laughed. Natsu followed with a small giggle. "I'd be happy if she's the one who tutored you."

"No fucking way. Come on, you're better than her. Pretty please?" Natsu asked with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Lucy diverted her eyes to her book, not wanting to fall into his cuteness.

She felt heat creeping up her cheeks. "Make me."

He attacked her with a long train of pleas, but the blonde seemed unaffected. Natsu was silent for a while. Suddenly, he got an idea and snapped his fingers.

He leaned to the front, giving Lucy a small peck on the cheek. Lucy, petrified, somehow slurred "yes". Natsu grinned, and grabbed a spoonful of cheesecake, shoving them gently to Lucy's mouth. Lucy, despite chewing her food, shot a glare at a laughing Natsu. Natsu ignored the girl, and ate the rest of the cheesecake. He then grabbed her wrist, and started running.

"Natsu, not again..."

But this time Natsu ignored her. He dashed forward, and finally stopped in front of a house. Lucy was out of breath, and tried to inhale as much oxygen as she could. Natsu rang the bell, and a little girl with long blue hair opened the door.

"Welcome home, Natsu-nii!" she greeted cheerfully. Lucy, finally caught her breath, looked at the girl. She looked like a first-grade middle schooler.

"I'm home!" Natsu exclaimed. He walked inside, followed by Lucy.

"Natsu-nii, is she your girl—" the girl asked, but Natsu already closed her mouth with his hand.

"Wendy, you butt into my problems too much. This is Lucy, she's my tutor." Natsu then released his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy." She offered her hand for a shake. Wendy smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy-nee. My name's Wendy, I'm Natsu's little sister." She answered with a smile. "Please, make yourself comfortable here." She said.

"Wendy, can ya make some tea?"

"Of course, Natsu-nii." She rushed into the kitchen, and Natsu walked upstairs, with Lucy behind him. Natsu opened the door beside the staircase, to which Lucy guessed to be his room.

Natsu's room was quite big. The room was painted bright orange, adorned with a big dragon poster. There was a big window across the room, which basked the whole room with a lot of sunlight. The furnishing was rather simple, a queen-size bed and a night table beside it, a dresser, and a desk. But the first thing you saw when you entered the room was clothes and food and crap lying everywhere.

"How the hell could you live in this place?" Lucy complained, walking carefully, trying not to step on anything. Natsu kicked his things away, creating a path for himself and Lucy. "You never cleaned it, do you?"

"Well, what for?" he answered simply. Lucy sighed. She sat on a chair that seemed safe, while Natsu jumped onto his bed and pulled a few books from his bag. Lucy got up from her chair and walked to the bed, since there seemed like no spot for them to study.

Lucy began teaching him mathematics only to find him terribly suck at it. Every five minutes he would sigh, and lay down on his bed and said that he gave up, and everytime he did that, Lucy would grab his collar and pull him back into his seating posture. Even the tea and biscuits Wendy brought was no help as he was more focused in eating than studying.

It was the who-knows-how-many-times Natsu had given up, and Lucy grew tired. Unable to contain her feelings, she cracked her knuckles and grabbed his shirt's collar and glared directly at his eyes.

"You stupid salmon! You're lucky it's ME and not ERZA who you chose to tutor you. But if you keep giving up like this you're not going to be able to do all this crap!" She then threw him back.

He got up, and smiled. "Sorry, sorry. It was so confusing with numbers here and x and y's there!"

But Lucy had already picked up a baseball bat which was lying on the floor. She spun the bat, and glared mischievously at Natsu. "Now I know that you're a special case." Natsu was sweating bullets, and he gulped. "So, will you do number 3 and 4?" Lucy asked with an i'll-kill-you-if-you-say-no expression.

"A-AYE!" Natsu's voice cracked, and he rushed getting the problem done.

* * *

That morning Natsu came to school all worn out. He looked like he had been beaten up by a gang of mafia. Everyone stared at him as he walked down the hallways.

Last night, Lucy stayed in his house until 11 p.m forcing him to do hundreds of math problems. At 3 a.m Lucy called him, giving him some math problems to solve. Oh, she even gave him tons of homework. Natsu, powerless in front of the almighty devil Lucy Heartfilia, can only say "Aye!" and solve the questions. Simply put, she Erza-ed him. But Lucy was far scarier.

"What's with that pathetic look, squinty-eyes?"

Natsu turned, and found his rival and best friend Gray looking at him with a mocking expression.

"Gray, eh..." Natsu replied blankly and continued walking. Gray blinked in disbelief, still trying to ingest the fact that his rival and best friend, the hyperactive and loud Natsu Dragneel had turned into a living mummy. Gray watched as Natsu walked towards the class.

Natsu sat on his chair and continued to sulk. Gray approached him, and asked, "What happened?"

Natsu lifted his head. He looked as if all color was drained from his face. He looked at Gray as if he was begging for mercy. Gray had never seen his friend so pathetic and lifeless before. Natsu opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a "Morning Natsu and Gray!"

They turned. It was Lucy. Yes, in the mornings she greeted as much people as she could with a bright smile. Natsu, getting the meaning behind her smile, smiled back despite the fact that he was sweating bullets. Gray also smiled back.

"Natsu, you okay?" She asked. She knew that he was all worn of because of last night, but she had to act as if nothing happened. "You look pale."

"I-I'm okay..." Natsu replied. Lucy put a hand in his forehead, cheching whether he has a fever or not. Actually his temperature was high.

"I think you have a fever..." She said calmly.

"Just leave him be. It's his usual temperature." Gray replied. Lucy blinked, confused. "That's why we all call him the fire bastard."

Lucy giggled. They had a little chat, and suddenly the math teacher Charle-sensei entered the classroom. Everyone went back to their respective seats.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Charle-sensei."

"Today we're going to have a quiz."

Everyone protested. Charle-sensei simply ignored them, and began handing out the question sheets. And Natsu. He felt like he's going to die. Lucy secretly passed him a note.

_You get less than 85 and I won't let you sleep for a week. –Lucy_

Considering the fact that she spent less time sleeping because of his dimwitted head, it's fair enough. Natsu gulped, and looked at her fearfully, to which Lucy acted as if she was worried. _God, she's damn good at acting_, he thought.

"You have one hour to go. 3...2...1...Start!" Charle-sensei counted. Everyone flipped back their question sheets and sounds of writing can be heard throughout the class. Lucy and Erza solved all the problems with ease, and they finished it fifteen minutes after the quiz started. The whole class gasped in awe.

Meanwhile Natsu was doing it with much ease compared to the times before Lucy tutored him. He sometimes stopped for a while, remembering Lucy's teachings, and after 45 minutes, he finished it. He prayed to God, asking for a score of 85.

His life is basically hanging on a thread. Now, will he end up with angelic Lucy or devil Lucy?

* * *

_Author's Notes_

ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE READS REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVS!3

Okay, because basically everyone in the reviews was asking the same thing I decided to answer it here. I'd like to keep spoilers as less as possible so that you're going to have more fun guessing the next chapters. But I'd like to make one thing clear, this story is all NaLu. There will be some one-sided pairings of course. There will be some hints of Gruvia, Jerza and Gale. I update daily, or probably in two days if I had something to do. So, no worries!

So that's it, thanks for everything:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4**

**Judgement Day**

Less than a tenth of Natsu's burden was lifted after he finished the quiz. Tomorrow the scores will be handed out and he still had Lucy's wrath waiting if he failed her expectations. But at least it was enough to restore his mood, as now he was back to his ritual of fighting with Gray.

Lucy and Erza was walking through the hallways when they saw Natsu and Gray fighting.

"Shut up, ice queen."

"What was that tabasco freak?"

"Oh, you wanna go popsicles?"

"Bring it on, flamehead!"

Erza let out a small cough before she asked the pair. "Is everything okay, Natsu? Gray?"

Natsu and Gray, realizing who was the speaker, had their arms slung over each others shoulders in a split second.

"L-Let's get along today, N-Natsu!" Gray stuttered, sweating bullets.

"A-Aye!" Natsu's voice cracked, similar to that time when Lucy tutored him. Erza simply smiled.

"It's nice to see you be friends." Was her only response, and Lucy and Erza walked towards the garden. Lucy could swore that Natsu and Gray fought again the moment she and Erza was walking away. When they arrived at the garden, they found Levy, Cana, Juvia and Lisanna already sitting there. They joined them and ate their lunches. They chatted about boys and stuff.

And Lucy had to lie again about her relationship with Natsu.

* * *

After school, she was lucky that Natsu's already gone somewhere over the rainbow. But when she was walking towards the school gate, Erza approached her.

"Say, Lucy..." she said in a low tone. "Would you come with me?"

"Of cou—"

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Erza already dragged her to a nearby clothes store.

"I-I w-w-was w-wondering if y-you can help me p-pick out a dress f-f-f-for a d-d-d-d-date..." she stuttered. Lucy blinked in disbelief as she tried to decipher Erza's line. The great Class President Erza Scarlet was stuttering chronically. Lucy, finally understood what she said earlier, snapped her fingers.

"Of course! Wait, you're dating someone?" Lucy replied. Erza nodded shyly, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing furiously. "Who is it?"

"J-Jellal from Crime Sorciere High..." she mumbled. Crime Sorciere is an elite school located in the border of Magnolia.

So Erza tried a mountain of clothes until she found a beautiful black tube dress with a slit on the thigh. It fits her perfectly, and she bought it. She also bought a necklace with a butterfly pendant to complement the dress. After that, they stopped in a bakery.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked.

"A fruit tart and a cup of tea, please." Lucy said, tracing her fingers on the menu booklet.

"10 strawberry cakes, please." Erza replied simply, without even looking at the menu. The waitress's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Erza glared at her. The waitress ran to the kitchen, and disappeared.

"So, Lucy, how long have you been dating Natsu?" Erza asked.

Lucy was unaware that she was blushing. "I don't know, maybe three days?"

"H-Have you been to a date with him?"

_If tutoring was considered a date then I have_, Lucy thought. "Nope. Not yet. You nervous for your first date?" Erza averted Lucy's sly gaze and looked at her tiptoes instead.

"It's not like that, but I was just wondering... You never accepted anybody's confession before. Why Natsu of all guys?"

Uh oh. It was a direct strike to her heart. _Darn it! Erza's so sharp. What to say, what to say..._

"I don't know, I felt my mouth purring something and before I knew it I'm already his girlfriend..."

Yes. Lucy was a really bad liar. She was lucky that Erza dropped the Natsu-Lucy relationship topic when her cakes arrived. After a few girl talks and finishing all ten plates, Erza decided to go home to get ready for her date.

Lucy was walking home when she thought of Erza's question. She couldn't say that Natsu saw her other side and blackmailed her, of course. Fuck Natsu, fuck Erza, and fuck everybody else in the world.

Then suddenly she bumped into someone and they both fell.

"Ah, sorry..." Lucy said, standing up, dusting dirt off her skirt and extending her hand to help the person. "Are you o—"

Lucy stopped midway and retracted her hand. It was Natsu. _Of all people, why did I have to bump into this idiot..._

Lucy turned away and walked as fast as possible, but she was stopped by someone who held her wrist. She didn't even bother to turn.

"What now, pinky?"

"Nothing, want me to walk you home?"

Lucy released herself from Natsu's grasp and ran as fast as possible to her home. She didn't want to see him. But she felt something weird in her stomach when his hand was finally not grabbing hers. She ran, ran, and ran, and when she was close to her mansion, she tried to regain her breath.

Finally, she arrived at home, greeted by her maids and servants. She smiled back at them, and hurried to her room and get changed. Actually it was a boring day, and every five minutes Natsu just plopped onto her mind. She tried to forget about him, so she read some books, practiced karate, played tennis, but he would just appear from nowhere. Giving up, she went back to her room.

She threw herself to her bed, canning the urge to grab her cellphone and call the pinkhead. She didn't even know why she wanted to hear his voice. A few seconds later, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, but all she could see were numbers. She picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hiya Luce!"

"NATSU?! What the—How the hell did you get my number?" Lucy yelled at the phone.

"Huh? Levy."

_Darn you, Levy. _Lucy sighed loudly and fell back to her bed. "So what's up, flamehead?"

"What, I can't call my girlfriend whenever I want to?"

_Thump. Thump_. Lucy felt like her heart was riding the world's fastest train.

"And that Gray, he taught you to call me flamehead, right?..."

All of a sudden Lucy felt like seeing his face.

"...That bastard... Luce, you still there?"

Lucy was still stuck in her thoughts.

"LUCYYYY!"

Natsu was yelling—no, more like roaring. It was so loud that Lucy dropped her phone and rubbed her left ear in pain. She then regrabbed and positioned the phone in her right ear.

"What was that you bastard?" she asked with evident traces of anger in her voice. She can hear Natsu's mischievous giggle from across.

"Nothing, I thought you fell asleep."

"Then why? You called all of a sudden and you thought I wasn't sleepy?"

"It's still 8 p.m, weirdo."

"Whatever, I hate you!"

"But I like you."

Lucy felt like the world and time stopped, leaving Natsu and herself still in motion. Her heart was about to explode. Her cheeks was so red and hot as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"You fell for it! Luce, I can feel your cheeks, they're so red and hot!"

"ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL BE BALD, PINKY. AND MY CHEEKS ARE FINE."

Lucy heard Natsu gulping. She smiled mischievously, and continued, "Is that the sound of fear I heard?"

"I-I'm not frightened—"

"Natsu, you're a bad liar."

"I call bullshit. Oh, and you're a worse liar than me."

They were on the phone for about thirty minutes until Natsu decided to hang up ('I'm hungry and apparently Wendy had leftovers of the pie dough she made for Romeo. See ya tomorrow!'). She smiled and for no reason, tears slid down her cheeks as she slowly shut her eyes. She knew that it wasn't tears of anger or sadness, but tears of happiness.

"Natsu, I hate you..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Technically, today was Natsu Dragneel's Judgement Day.

Math scores. Yes. Natsu feared Lucy's wrath more than anything now, more than Erza's certain-kill glare or losing to Gray. Last night he called her to drop the punishment, but to no avail. Instead, she came with another proposal.

"_Salmon, why don't we make a bet?"_

"_A bet? For what?"_

"_You got less than 85, I'll tutor you for a whole week with no mercy. But if you got more than 85, I'll treat you to your favorite food."_

"_CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! BRING IT ON, LUCE!"_

"_STOP ROARING IN THE PHONE, YOUR VOICE IS SO FUCKING LOUD!"_

That's what she offered. Natsu, upon hearing the word 'food', accepted the challenge nonchalantly. He then regretted his words, knowing that he's simply foolish to accept it.

You can tell Charle-sensei's face was expressionless when she entered the room. This made Natsu shaking—yes, the fearsome Dragneel was shaking. He tried to inhale as much oxygen as possible, trying to avoid rumors that he wasn't the school's number one delinquent again.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Charle-sensei called his name. Natsu, still stuck at his train of thoughts, didn't notice that the teacher had called his name. Lucy nudged his arm, and he was brought back to reality. He almost jumped out of his chair from pure shock, but he held back and walked to the teacher's seat.

He grabbed his paper, looked at the score, and his eyes were now the size of dinner plates.

* * *

Author's Notes

I LOOOOOOOOOOVE CLIFFHANGERS

Btw i'm sorry for not updating in days, I was so busy with everything that I had only 1-2 hours a day to update my stories-_- anyways, i hereby present the fourth chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 5**

**That's For Everything Else**

_"Natsu Dragneel?" Charle-sensei called his name. Natsu, still stuck at his train of thoughts, didn't notice that the teacher had called his name. Lucy nudged his arm, and he was brought back to reality. He almost jumped out of his chair from pure shock, but he held back and walked to the teacher's seat._

_He grabbed his paper, looked at the score, and his eyes were now the size of dinner plates._

He folded the paper in two, not wanting anyone to see it.

He trembled as he walked back to his seat. Lucy already got her score; 100 as always. She leaned closer to Natsu's table, eyes filled with curiosity as she quickly snatched the folded paper from his hand. She unfolded the paper before even the pinkhead could react.

.

.

.

.

.

85.

He really got that score.

And Lucy couldn't help but smile.

_-After School-_

Her smile faded when he began digging into his food.

Here they are, sitting in a restaurant. Sitting across her was a primitive animal who looked as if he hadn't been eating for a thousand years. Both of his hands was holding his favourite spicy chicken drumstick, and on the table, there was another dozen of spicy foods like spicy ramen, curry, and more chicken drumsticks.

Lucy, who ordered her favourite banana split, lost her appetite in a mere second.

"Natsu..." Lucy tried not to left any trace of disgust in her line. "Would you mind eating slower?"

"Hrrmph?" He answered, his mouth full. "Iwsssh shoo dewishiowsh!" ('It's so delicious!')

Lucy didn't even bother to argue with him further. She had just learned, that nothing—not even a single thing in this universe gets between Natsu and his food. She ate her dish slowly, trying to hid her face out of embarrasment caused by the animal in front of her.

Natsu finished his meal about five seconds after Lucy took her last bit of ice cream. Lucy paid the (enormous) bill and they walked out the restaurant.

"I'm stuffed! Hey, Luce, want me to walk you home?"

"No need. Besides, my house's the opposite road from yours."

"You sure?"

Lucy growled and shot him a glare. "Just shut up and go home, pinky."

"A-Aye..."

Lucy walked to the left road, and Natsu walked to the right.

He walked, walked and walked. Just when he was about to reach his house he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knew that food wasn't the cause. He knew it was something bigger than that.

Without even a tiny bit of hesitation he dashed to Lucy's house.

* * *

Lucy was enjoying the soft sunset breeze that tickled her neck as she walked to her house. She decided to try a longer route to her house, to kill some time.

She had just walked past a dark alley when suddenly someone grabbed both of her hands, closed her mouth, and threw her into an old, humid, and dirty—no, filthy building.

"Be quiet or there will be something really bad." A man said. Lucy were thrown into another men, to which in a split second her hands were tied and there's a piece of rag tied over her mouth.

"Way to go, bro! Now we can eat something this night."

"I haven't checked her wallet yet..."

"Where's her bag?"

"Oh, here..."

As they dug into her bag, looking for money, she examined the two men. One was black-haired. He clumsily searched for a wallet inside her bag while his brunette friend sat in front of Lucy, examining her facial features.

"Oi, you seen her face before? She looks familiar..." the brunette asked. The blackhead leaned closer to Lucy.

"I think I saw this girl on the magazine a few days ago..." he replied. "Ah, but who'd give a damn. Nee-chan, we'll be taking your money now!" Both of them laughed evilly.

Unknown to Lucy and her kidnappers, Natsu was watching the entire scene from a window. He positioned himself in a kicking stance and swung his foot to the window. His foot was just, like, five centimeters away from the window when he saw _it_. He tried to stop, but he couldn't because of the force he exerted. The glass broke, and he could see the entire scene clearer.

The demon side of Lucy Heartfilia has been unleashed.

"GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAH!" She yelled as she stretched her tied arms with such power that the rope tore into pieces. She then charged towards her kidnappers, kicking both men's groins with a perfect split kick with such speed and power that they had no time to shield their 'treasure'. Both men fell, and Lucy, who found some rope, tied their neck and hands together.

"AH! I remember!" The blackhead exclaimed, looking at Lucy. "You're Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy smirked. "Hmph. Glad that ya know." She scoffed as she dusted her hands off.

Natsu laughed so hard, that Lucy turned to him.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL?" She asked with a surprised expression.

"HAHAHAHA! AS EXPECTED FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" He rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Lucy called the cops and they walked away from the scene towards Lucy's house.

"Say, Natsu..." she mumbled very low, close to whispering. "W-Why did you come?"

If it wasn't for his out-of-the-world hearing, he wouldn't have heard her. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

She shot him a glare. "You heard that?"

"You can say my hearing's enhanced." He grinned his signature ear-to-ear grin. She pinched his cheek a little too hard that it left a mark.

"That's for being such a glutton." She said with sharp eyes. She stopped walking, then inhaled some oxygen, swept some strands of hair that framed her face, and leaned closer to Natsu's cheeks. She gave him a small peck in the place she had just pinched him.

"That's for...everything else."

She ran without even bothering to look back.

Little did she know that the boy he just kissed on the cheek was frozen in his place.

* * *

A/N

*cough* i'm sorry for taking a scene from maid sama (y'know, the episode about two stalkers kidnapping misaki and usui broke the windows) and how to train your dragon (that's for everything else) which i obviously do not own.

Lastly i'm sorry that I'm updating the story much slower than before, I really, really, really ran out of ideas so i'd appreciate if you give me some suggestions:D

OHHHHHHHHHHH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF, IM SORRY I CAN'T REPLY ALL BECAUSE IM BUSY AND STUFF BUT I READ ALL OF THEM AND THANK YOUUUUU I WUV U ALLLLL:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Race**

That night Lucy laid in her bed, reading one of her novels. She knew that reading in such position was not ladylike, but now she's alone and this is _her_ room, so who cares?

She was getting to the climax part when suddenly her phone let out a 'beep'. She leaned over the night table beside her bed.

_Sender: Erza – 8.37 p.m_

_Lucy, I apologize for texting you late at night, but I feel obliged as the class president to remind you that the race is tomorrow. I wish you luck._

"Oh, damn." Lucy muttered to herself.

* * *

The next day, Lucy asked her maids to double her breakfast portions. She needed energy, duh. That morning she ate a triple-layered sandwich with beef fillet and cheese and drank two cups of milk. Somehow she felt like Natsu's food addiction was contagious.

She also tied her hair into pigtails instead of her usual single bunch to the right side of her head.

Lucy went to school like always; arriving at 7.30 sharp (30 minutes before the bell). She was opening her locker's door when suddenly someone slammed them back.

She could clearly see the pink-haired figure with his trademark childish toothy grin.

"Hiya Luce!"

Lucy sighed. She was just going to scold him, but she remembered that she was at school. She put her best smile.

"Oh, morning Natsu!"

They were walking to the class when suddenly Natsu leaned closer to Lucy's ear and whispered, "I heard the prize's a dinner for two at 8 Island."

Lucy was confused in classifying the prize as a good thing or bad. She would love to have dinner at one of Magnolia's best restaurant. Hell, she always wanted to go there. But to have it with Natsu... Yes or no? She just couldn't picture that dimwitted Natsu wearing proper clothes and for the sake of hell, eating slowly using proper utensils.

She snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly she felt something touching her cheeks. It was Natsu, nudging her left cheek with his index finger.

"Lucy-chan, don't space out!" He giggled.

"Ah, sorry." She said with a sour face. Most people would see this as normal, but Natsu took that as a "Punishment. After school. No complaints."

What Natsu didn't know was that there's a hell lot of butterfly inside Lucy's stomach when he said "Lucy-chan". She tried her best to hide it, and lucky her, he bought it.

As soon as they entered the classroom, they were attacked by a handful of people wishing them luck, offering energy drinks and crap. But someone tore the crowd in two, and it was Levy. She extended her hand, offering two red ribbons.

"Here." She said. "Our class got the color red."

Natsu and Lucy took one each. They tied the ribbon in their foreheads. Natsu struck a pose which looked like Superman, and exclaimed, "The Great Salamander Natsu Dragneel at your service!"

"What lousy name..."

"WHAT WAS THAT LUCY?"

The whole class laughed.

* * *

"Ya all ready, brats?"

Principal Makarov asked merrily via the microphone. He ignored each and every protest that came from the participants—sorry, _victims_ of his prank.

"Now, remember. You mustn't let yer partner's hand off ya. First one to get back here got the prize. Second until last one, punishment. Beware of obstacles!"

Natsu's left hand reached onto Lucy's right hand, much to Lucy's surprise. Lucy shot him a glare, but he just smirked.

"3..."

Natsu tightened his grip.

"2..."

Lucy inhaled as much oxygen as she could.

"KICK SOME ASS, YA LAZY BRATS!"

Natsu dashed as fast as he can, leaving the others behind. Luckily, Lucy had no problem adjusting herself to the pinkhead's insane speed. She's used to this kind of training because she practices a hell lot of sports and martial arts.

Suddenly the speakers let out some noise. Then someone said, "Hello, fellow Fairies! Today I, Max Alors, is going to be your broadcaster!"

They followed the arrows, which led them to the sports hall. There they saw a table with a a paper.

"Destroy one of the wooden blocks and get the key..." Lucy read.

"Leave this to me!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed together. They looked at each other, surprised.

"I said it first!"

"No, I was first!"

Ignoring their brawls, Lucy charged with her left foot, followed by Natsu who charged with his right. The poor wooden block shattered into a million pieces, and because of the monstrous force they exerted, the floor cracked. Nevertheless they grabbed the key and ran away.

They could hear Max's voice from the speakers clearly. "2-1's Dragneel and Heartfilia leading, and there's Elfman and Evergreen from 3-2 catching up, about 10 meters behind them..."

"OH SHIT!" Natsu yelled, speeding up. When they arrived at the field, they had to dodge a barrage of tennis balls thrown at them.

And the next obstacles weren't any better. They had to eat a large bowl of ramen ('I'm all fired up!') decipher some codes ('Luce you're so smart!' 'No, you're just plain stupid.' '...') and walk through dark corridors ('MAMAAAAA!' 'Natsu shut up!').

And finally, they arrived in front of a door. Natsu took out the key they had obtained from the first obstacle. He was about to unlock the door, but Lucy, upon realizing something so important, prevented him from doing so.

"Natsu." She said with a stern voice. "This is a trap."

Natsu blinked in confusion. Lucy sighed. "This is the door to the Archive room. You need consent from the principal if you want to enter. Note that the principal is _Makarov_. Oh, and by the way, it's guarded by surveillance cameras."

His face remain unchanged. "I don't get it."

Without any further explanations, Lucy grabbed Natsu's shirt and hid behind a pillar and watched as Elfman and Evergreen unlock the door. They entered the room, and closed the door. Lucy smirked, and ran outside, towards the field, dragging a confused Natsu in process.

"First place, 2-1's Dragneel and Heartfilia!" Max roared. The whole school goes crazy. Principal Makarov stepped down from his podium, walking towards the two winners.

"Lucy." He called her. "I still don't understand."

"It's a trap set by the Principal." She explained with a sigh. "The students-restricted archive room can be opened by the key here—" she waved the key, "—but we still need permission from the Principal. And you still remember what did he do when you barged in?"

Natsu remembered. He was running away from Erza, and ended up hiding in the archive room. He was found by Makarov who was inside, and he had to wear skirt to school as punishment. That wasn't a good experience.

"Along the way I saw many of the surveillance cameras were still on. So I figured that the ones in the archive room were on too. He must've predicted that we all will go to the room, but then I remembered there's a back door that led us straight to the field, but there's a key to it. We didn't have the key. So I guessed that this is all Principal's doing!"

Natsu didn't get any of Lucy's explanations, but to avoid her wrath, he decided to stay quiet.

They still held each other's hands until Gray broke it. "You're slow, hothead."

"What did you say icebrain?"

And that's when Natsu released Lucy's hand. Lucy let out a small gasp, but she tried to cover it by chatting with Levy. When he let go, she felt like there's something wrong, but she can't pinpoint it.

Makarov tore the crowd in two, carrying a big chest with a keyhole in the middle. "Lucy. I must say I'm impressed with your intelligence. You deserved the prize."

Lucy smiled and opened the chest with the key.

It opened.

Everyone, including Natsu, stared at Lucy in awe as she opened the chest and pulled the prize. It was a white envelope.

Lucy could feel her hands shaking, but she ignored it. The crowd suddenly got silent and she can feel pressure building up. She looked at Natsu, who gave her a small nod. She opened the envelope carefully. Inside, there's a paper. She unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

"_Congratulations on winning. You deserve it._" Lucy read. Makarov grinned. Natsu, confused, asked the old man, "Gramps, where's our prize?"

Makarov grinned bigger. "Where? Of course that paper, you ungrateful brats!"

_Silence_.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I wrote this and remembered the fairy tail 24hour race when happy won and he got nothing-_-

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Without you all this story won't go on;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Since The Beginning**

"GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled, pushing through the crowd to see the short old man. "Whaddya' mean by that's the prize?"

"There's notting better than applauses and appreciation for an award, right?" He replied without even showing the slightest hint of guilt.

"That doesn't solve the problem!" Natsu spat. Makarov ignored the pinkhead and ran away with a series of giggles, fearing the wrath of his students—_ahem_, victims. Even Erza who was probably the most loyal student was pissed off, and well you know what will happen if she lost it.

"Natsu, stop it." Lucy said. "Leave it alone, he just want to punish the losers."

Natsu groaned in frustration. Lucy suddenly got an idea and snapped her fingers. "Why don't we hold a party?"

Most of 2-1's students agree. Erza parted the crowd, now face-to-face with Lucy. "Why not your house, Lucy? I believe your house will be more than enough to host the party." She suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement. Lucy suddenly remembered that her father went abroad for a week or so for a business trip, so she nodded merrily.

"It's decided! Celebration party at Lucy's house this evening, how about 4 o'clock? It'll give us enough time to prepare and stuff." Cana, the party animal of the class yelled. Everyone nodded, and she grinned. "Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, you guys and I will shop for things. By the way, where's Mira-sensei? She'd love to come!"

And they blabbered and stuff, discussing the party's this and that. Lisanna went with Lucy, Levy went with Juvia, and Erza went with Cana.

So Lucy and Lisanna went to a nearby decoration store, and while they were walking, Lisanna asked, "Lucy, how's you and Natsu?"

_Shit_, Lucy thought. _This fucking boy crap again_. "Normal, why'd you ask?"

Lisanna shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just happy that now he had found his mate."

Lucy's face was all flushed. She wanted to tell her that they're not having a real relationship so badly, but she just can't. Because of that silly reason. But deep down she could hear her organs practically swapping.

"W-Why a mate?"

"See, he's obsessed with dragons..."

That pretty much explained the reason for the big dragon poster in his bedroom. Oh, and the Fire Dragon or Salamander epithet she had heard throughout the school when referring to him.

Lisanna continued. "Natsu and I were friends since childhood, you know. He had never fell for a girl before. I'm happy that his first love was you."

Lucy felt her head adding itself some weight, forcing her to look at her feet. "I-I thought it w-w-was y-you, Lisanna..."

Lisanna waved her hand, which Lucy took as a no. "Nah, he only saw me as a sister. I admit, once I had a crush on him, but I got over it. I know since the beginning of high school he had his eyes set on you, but he's just too shy to show it." Lucy lifted her still-red face to the direction of Lisanna's, her eyes widening.

_That's not true, Lisanna. Our relationship is fake. That stupid pinkhead doesn't like me or something like that. He even called me a weirdo!_

Lucy was left speechless. She thought of the possibilities of why Natsu liked her, but she shrugged it off, deeming them pointless. But everytime she caught a glimpse of the color pink, Natsu popped out inside her head. And it pissed her off, for real.

"You're actually kinda lucky to have him." Lisanna talked out of nowhere, startling Lucy. "He's very possessive and protective of his most precious things."

"I'm not an item!"

Lisanna laughed. Lucy laughed a bit. They finally arrived at the decoration shop, bought some confetti, ribbons, and stuff. After that, they went to Lucy's home.

Lucy had gladly lent her basement for the party. When Lisanna arrived, she gasped. "Lucy, this is the basement?"

"Yes! But will everyone fit in?" She asked, worried. Lisanna put both of her hands in her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"The hell they won't! This room is enormous, dear god..." Lisanna started to talk like crazy. "It's three—no, four times my apartment!"

"Li-Lisanna... s-s-s-s-stop..."

* * *

Long story short, Lisanna and Lucy finished the decorations by 2 o'clock. Levy, Juvia, Cana and Erza brought back fifty cakes (Erza: 'Don't worry, I will eat forty.'), two barrels of wine (Cana: 'I. Need. More...'), and many other food and drinks (And, by Levy's suggestion, tomatoes, in case Gajeel tried to sing)

Thirty minutes before the appointed time, they finished all preparations. Lucy and the girls got ready for the party. Levy wore an orange tube dress adorned by a white ribbon. Cana sported a blue bra top with orange jacket and knee-length trousers. Lisanna donned a light blue striped shirt and a pair of green shorts. Juvia wore a navy blue coat with a fur shawl. Erza, much to everyone's surprise, wore a goth-loli dress **(see chapter 107/episode 42)** after everyone's protest from her attempt to wear a bunny suit. Lucy decided to wear a light blue tanktop with dark blue stripe and a short blue skirt supported by a brown belt.

They went back into the basement. By four o'clock everyone had arrived.

"Lucy.. You look beautiful, as always..." Lucy, shocked, jumped and turned to the direction of the speaker. It was Loke, the school's playboy. "My glasses can't handle it, it's going to break soon due to your shining beauty!"

"Back off, dude."

Lucy can feel a muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively. She can feel her face pressed onto a very well-built chest covered in a black shirt with golden dragon print.

"This one's off-limits." He said with a sly grin. Loke fixed his glasses and left, but not before saying, "Pretty the possessive type you are, Natsu."

Natsu's face was bathed in a deep red color.

_He's very possessive and protective of his most precious things._

Lucy's chest exploded upon remembering Lisanna's line. She gently pushed Natsu off her, and smiled. "Thank you, Natsu." Natsu grinned, but the way he grinned while he was blushing... Well, Lucy has to admit he was very damn cute.

_Wait, what? No! It looked weird! There's no way that bastard's cute!_

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped a little bit. She can feel Natsu's toes touching hers and their chests were just an inch away. He looked at her with a pair of worried eyes.

"Huh?"

"You sick or something?" He asked as he put his hand on her forehead, checking whether she has a fever or not.

"I'm okay. That thing aside, wanna eat or something?"

And before she could blink he had fled from her side to the buffet, clearing up almost one third of it in a flash. Lucy sighed, and she picked up a plate with three slices of apple.

"Lu-chan!"

She almost choked on her apple. Levy poked her back from behind, startling her. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and drank half of it.

"Levy-chan, that surprised me!"

"Hehe, sorry." She said, rubbing her head. "Anyways, it's nice to have a protective boyfriend around, eh, Lu-chan?" She asked teasingly.

"H-Huh?" Lucy felt her cheeks explode with heat. "Well—"

She was cut off by someone who spoke through the microphone.

"Thanks for sparing some of your time to hear my performance!" He exclaimed. Lucy looked at the stage. It was Gajeel—yes, _Gajeel_ in a white suit and sunglasses, holding a guitar.

"Nobody did!"

"Where's Mira-sensei?"

Levy grabbed the closest tomato in the vicinity, aiming for his head.

"Since y'all insisted, I'm going to sing a—HEY!" He was suddenly cut off by three tomatoes that hit him square in the face. "WHADDYA THINKIN' YOU'RE DOING?"

Apparently, Natsu, Gray and Levy threw the tomatoes at the same time and hit the bull's eye. Gajeel stepped down the stage, attacking Natsu who was the closest to him. Natsu dodged his kick, which landed on Gray who was ready to throw another tomato. Gray threw the tomato he was holding to Natsu, but instead it hit Loke. Loke, fists clenched, charged towards Gray with full power but he slipped by some ice cubes, his head hit a plate of the strawberry cake Erza was eating.

And all hell broke loose.

"MY-MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! HOW D-D-DARE YOU!" She cried, throwing every fork and spoon she found towards every direction. And then everyone joined the food fight. Lucy sat in the corner of the room, avoiding every crap thrown here and there.

Then suddenly a plate of spaghetti with bolognese sauce landed atop Lucy's head. She looked at her attacker, and how lucky, it was none other than Natsu Dragneel. His back was facing her, both of his hands was, much to Lucy's disgust, grabbing random kinds of food.

"Hey, Natsu." She greeted him darkly, without even moving from her place. "Good throw there..."

Natsu fearfully turned to Lucy's direction, but before he could do anything, he could feel his body thrown into the wall and the plate of spaghetti, which was thrown like a frisbee, hit his stomach.

And everyone, including the fearsome Erza, looked at Lucy with surprised faces. Their earsplitting noise was reduced to complete and utter silence as they fearfully watched the blonde walking over to the pathetic-looking pinkhead. Hell, even Mira-sensei hid behind Gajeel.

She clenched her fists, but was stopped by many pairs of arms. Her left hand was held by Cana and Levy and Erza grabbed her right.

Lucy realized that her entire actions were watched by approximately twenty pair of eyes. She bowed repeatedly with a sorry face.

"UWAAAAH! I'm sorry, my bad! t's just that I can't control my anger!"

But the whole class just laughed their asses off.

"Lucy-chan, that's amazing!"

"We never knew we had such a strong person..."

"Erza has a rival!"

Natsu's arm slung over her shoulder, and he leaned over her ear and whispered, "See? It's not that bad."

She didn't really hear what he was saying despite the fact that his lips was just milimeters away from her ear. She was too distracted by his hot breath which tickled her skin. Her heartbeat was increasing rapidly to the point that her ears could even practically hear them_. Don't get too close to me! _She yelled inside her head. _Back off, you moron!_

Then he kissed her ear gently.

"What was that for?" She whispered, a hint of embarrasment can be heard from her voice. Natsu only smiled, a smile she had never seen before. Not his usual childish toothy grin, this one was more mature-looking and Lucy had to admit, he's actually kinda... handsome.

_No! The hell you thinking, Lucy? He's just your fake boyfriend!_

_But wait. I became his girlfriend to protect this secret. Since everyone knew, then this is already over, right? But I don't want to... _

She ran towards the balcony, holding back her tears. She stared into the starless sky, and when she confirmed that she was alone, she let her tears out.

"Natsu, you idiot..." She mumbled to herself. _But I love this idiot..._

"Yo!"

She didn't even bother to turn, but she really wanted to see his face. She can hear his footsteps walking to her direction. His hand swam through the air, looking for her hand. When he finally held them, he spun her around, her back pressed against the iron fence. He trapped her between his arms which grabbed the iron fence.

"Natsu." She said weakly, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "I'm not in the gaming mood."

"Me neither."

Lucy finally gave up and looked at him square in the eyes. "Anyway, now that my secret's revealed thanks to dear someone, I think we should end this game..."

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy. "No, please, I don't want this to end." He said with a sad tone. "You don't want this to end too, right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're just toying with me anyway."

He shook his head. "I don't like lies, Lucy. I do everything I want, I never give a damn to what people said behind my back. And that includes you and all those things." He spoke with a low tone.

More tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks and she wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck. Natsu responded by wrapping his hands around Lucy's waist and tucking her face under his could feel her hot tears dampen his shirt.

"I like—no, I love you, Luce."

_I know since the beginning of high school he had his eyes set on you, but he's just too shy to show it._

"If you love me since the beginning then say it, stupid."

"But you rejected _every_ confession from _every single_ boy..."

"..."

* * *

A/N

sorry for the six days interval, this is a real busy week and I barely had time to even touch my laptop. BUT FINALLYYYY IT REACHED THE SEVENTH CHAPTER (btw, this is not the last as lucy haven't tell him about sting and i have thought of an interesting plot to happen)

Oh, and this one's slightly—no, much longer than other chapters. 2150 without title, A/N and stuff and this is reaching 2300+ with'em

First things first I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart, I went to check this story up recently this morning (it's about 9.30am here) because I've been so darn busy AAAAAAND IT REACHED 95 REVIEWS. I love you, really, let me hear your opinions and thoughts so i can revise my writings to be better.

I wuv u:*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Challenge for Natsu**

"It's all your fault, why'd you laugh at her?"

"I didn't! Weren't you the one who laughed?"

"No! Because of you that Lucy cried!"

Everyone almost threw food at each other again, but Mira-sensei stopped them.

"Nobody is to blame." She spoke loudly, hands in hips. "When she return here we will all apologize and put a blind eye to this case. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"How about I go look for them?" Levy offered. Mira-sensei nodded, and Levy jogged towards the balcony. She opened the door, not knowing the ongoing scene she's about to see.

"LU-CHAN!" She called. Upon realizing that there are one more person in the balcony, Lucy and Natsu instinctively broke apart, both flushed crimson. Levy, also realizing that the had interrupted a big moment, bowed in attempt of apology. "So sorry! I didn't know that you—"

"It's okay, Levy-chan, we had.. um.. cleaned things up here anyway." Lucy smiled weakly, hoping that her best friend was going to buy it, and dear god how lucky she was. The couple followed the blunette back to the basement. And when they opened the door...

"WE'RE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!" Everyone yelled in unison while still doing a dogeza*. Yes, everyone. Even Gajeel. Even Erza. Even Mira-sensei. Gray too.

Erza was the first to get up and the rest followed suit. "I apologize for hurting you, Lucy! Friends aren't supposed to hurt each other, please hit me!"

"No need, Er—"

"Lucy-san! Juvia must apologize to Lucy-san for thinking that she is Juvia's love rival!" Juvia crushed Lucy with a bear hug. "And Juvia wanted to say thank you for not harming her Gray-sama."

Lucy made a mental note to beat Gray up later for not realizing Juvia's feelings this whole time. Before she had time to answer, however, she was thrown into crushing bear hugs and handshakes from the students and Mira-sensei.

When Gray offered her a friendly hug, Natsu kicked the shirtless guy in the gut.

"What was that, icebrain?" He asked angrily, rubbing the spot where Natsu kicked him.

"Friendly ot not, you won't hug _my_ Lucy with just boxers on."

Gray ran around the room, looking for his shirt and jeans. "SHIT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Natsu saved her from all the commotion, and they continued partying until late at night.

* * *

And that morning Lucy woke up quite early and realized that they all fell asleep in her basement.

She didn't remember bringing her pillow with her but she was asleep in something hard and warm with black cover and... golden dragon print. Don't forget the scarf that hung onto his neck.

She slept with Natsu's chest as a pillow. Natsu himself was lying on the floor, his left arm wrapped around Lucy's torso while his right arm forming a punching stance. He purred softly. _I never knew he's this cute when he's sleeping._

After ten suffocating minutes Lucy finally managed to get herself out from Natsu's arm (he kept pulling her closer and closer everytime she tried to get out). She sat on her knees, eyes swimming throughout the whole room which was a complete mess, everyone with their hilarious sleeping postures, then returned to Natsu's sleeping face.

She got up from her position, readying her cellphone for taking a picture of Gajeel and Gray's hilarious sleeping posture. They laid on the floor, facing each other with the halfway-punching-each-other pose.

"L-Luce.."

She turned from Gray and Gajeel, and found Natsu looking for something to grab onto in replacement of Lucy. Lucy walked over to him, kneeled and cupped his hands in hers. He crawled onto her, head resting on her lap and hands around her waist. Lucy stroked his spiky hair, which, much to her surprise, is very soft.

"I woke up this early and you two are already in lovey-dovey mode..."

Lucy looked up and found Cana with a mug—of course filled with beer—standing over her with a lazy expression. "Anyways, I'm headin' home. Don'tcha worry, I cleaned the barrels up. This party rocks!" She ranted as she walked outside the door.

"Bye, Cana!" Cana winked, and the door shutted.

Lucy continued to stroke the pink hair covering his head for the next ten minutes in a very comfortable silence, before stopping all of a sudden. She glared at the pinkhead, asking with an annoyed tone, "How long are you going to pretend sleeping, huh?"

He cracked open one eye, and pouted. "But I like you strokin' my hair."

"You suck at excuses."

"Right back at you."

"At least I have better choice of words."

Natsu opened his other eye, sat straight up without unlocking his gaze from Lucy's. He looked at her intensely, causing the girl to avert her gaze from his. She opted to look at the hard wooden floor.

"W-What is it?" She asked shyly. Natsu didn't answer, instead he leaned closer and closer until their noses are just inches apart.

"You know what, Luce?" He retracted from Lucy, now back to his favorite cross-legged sitting position. "You're really cute."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. She looked into his slanted onyx eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Nope."

He pouted. "Why? Couples kiss all the time."

"You haven't even take me to a date yet."

Lucy stood, brushed a few of Natsu's messy bangs and started to clean up some of the horrible messes, leaving Natsu to ponder about her earlier remark.

"A date, huh..."

* * *

The bell rang, and Natsu and Gray walked out from the class.

"Now or never, ash brains."

"Shut up, ice cubes."

Gray shoved Natsu's back and he stumbled to Lucy's walking body, almost hitting her in the process. He slung an arm around his shoulders. "Yo!"

She smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Say, y-you wanna go f-fetch dinner?" He asked nervously.

Lucy grinned smugly. "Is this supposed to be a date?"

No replies. All she could hear was a low growl, and what can she do better at that time but chuckle. Natsu blushed a million shades of pink, and ran away.

"I'll pick you up at six!" Was all he could say. Lucy waved her hand, and Natsu grinned, and left.

As he walked home, he thought about... his date. Hell, he even asked Gray for advice, and it was the last thing he wanted to do. He nearly asked Loke, but refrained from doing so, knowing his nature.

This is his first date, and he imagined all the bad possibilities waiting. Then Lucy will slap her and tell everyone what happened...

He imagined Erza glaring at him with a murderous aura enveloping her. _"YOU INSOLENT FOOL! HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO TELL YOU, GIRLS ARE DELICATE!"_

And Levy. _"You don't deserve a girl like Lu-chan! You can't even guarantee her a life like all those fairy tales she loved to read!"_

And Mira-sensei. _"How many times I've got to tell you, you should treat girls more carefully. Especially if she is your girlfriend. You have no more regrets, right, Natsu?"_

And that ice-princess. _"Listen well, tabasco-freak. She's like my little sister. I told ya earlier, you mess up and I'll beat you up real good."_

And Lisanna. _"Natsu, you did it. Look at Mira-nee. She's super pissed. And now I won't be there to defend you."_

And Juvia. _"Juvia will happily watch Gray-sama punish Natsu-san for hurting his friend!"_

And Cana. _"You did what? You make my liquor taste bad!"_

And Loke will take him to a girl-talk session all day.

Oh shit. All of a sudden he regretted asking her out. He wanted to call her and cancel the dinner so badly but those girls and Gray will beat him up for sure. What kind of boy—_ahem_, a real man (courtesy of Elfman) will ask his girlfriend out and chickened out after fifteen minutes of asking? It'll be the shame of his life. He was widely known through the city for being one of the strongest highschooler. He could beat a gang of five in less than ten minutes. How can he chicken out by just one, single -delicate girl?

And he, the Fire Dragon Natsu Dragneel, will never change his name to 'The Great Chicken Natsu Dragneel'.

-LINE HERE, THIS IS TORTURING ME TO SEE THE LINES DISAPPEAR MOST OF THE TIME-

A/N

IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONGGG! I'VE BEEN BUSY AND WHATCHAMALLIT~~

Anyways for you who was wondering what the hell is dogeza, it is a way of bowing in apology. google if you still don't understand-_-

And thanks for all the reviews, I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A Short Ride Down Memory Lane**

Natsu knocked the front door of his house violently.

"WENDY!" He yelled on top of his lungs. He didn't care what will his neighbors say. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? OPEN U—"

He was cut off by someone who opened the door. It wasn't Wendy, it was a middle-aged woman with a medium-length dark blue hair and brown eyes. She had her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the pinkhead before him.

"M-mom?" He greeted her with a cracked voice.

* * *

"Grandine?" A dark-pink haired man yelled. "Who was th—"

He was cut off by the woman he has been looking. Grandine held a pink-haired boy, who was looking very pale by his collar. Her eyebrows furrowed and she was glaring at him—_yes_, him.

"Igneel." She hissed. "It seems like our son had been bullying his little sister during our business trip."

Igneel gulped. Grandine was a fearsome woman, really. The boy, who was none other than Natsu looked up to his father's face. "D-Dad..." he said, plastering a pathetic face that practically screamed 'help!'.

"W-Wendy's on the toilet..." He said, before running away from his wife. Grandine, however, was quick. She managed to grab the man in his collar with his other hand. And as if it's on cue, Wendy appeared from the toilet door.

"What's with all the com—"

She looked at her mother who was grabbing her father and brother by the collar of their shirts.

"—motion?"

"Ah, Wendy." Grandine spoke with a far sweeter tone. She really loved her daughter. "I hope Natsu was doing good things to you during our trip."

"Well, of course!" Wendy smiled. Natsu sighed in relief. "Wait a sec, I'll make some tea!" She ran into the kitchen. Grandine released the two man, who were now frantically inhaling oxygen.

"I'll pass." Natsu said, loud enough for Wendy to hear. "If you don't mind, I have to prepare for a—"

Three pair of eyes distanced less than ten inches were now looking at him intensely. (Oh, Wendy ran back from the kitchen)

"—a-an appointment with G-Gray...?" His voice cracked.

"Natsu." Grandine hissed. "I hate lies. You never get back home before you hang out with Gray, you never even called me or so much as text me." She nudged his chest real hard, causing him to fall to the sofa. "So now tell me." She nudged again, harder, "Where." Her eyes widened in attempt to draw fear out of the boy. "Are. You. Going."

Natsu gulped, his eyed widening out of fear. He gulped again. "D-d-d-d-date.." He slurred weakly. That one word only reached his father's sensitive ear, and Grandine and Wendy looked at the older pinkhead.

"NATSU!" He cried joyfully. "YOU'VE FINALLY GROWN, SON..." He wiped a few drops of joy tears. Grandine and Wendy glared back at Natsu.

"What did you say?" Grandine asked the boy.

"D-Date.."

Grandine and Wendy hugged each other and squealed and Igneel still shed tears of joy. Natsu sat at the sofa dumbfounded. He was about to stand up when suddenly Wendy broke her hug asked, "Was it Lucy-nee?"

Her parents looked at her with questioning looks. Igneel broke the silence by saying, "Wait, you know the girl? What was she like?"

"Oh, if only you see her, Dad! She was really beautiful. She went here a few days ago."

"Huh? What was she doing?"

"I don't really know. Natsu-nii just introduced her, telling me that I butt into others' problems too much—" Grandine glared at Natsu, "—and he went to his room quickly... And I don't know what happened, all I can hear were some yells, saying 'it hurts' and 'dammit'. She went back home around eleven..." She sighed. "And Natsu-nii had a sleepover at her house yesterday."

Igneel and Grandine glared at their eldest son. Natsu, however was complaining at her little sister.

"YOU BROUGHT THE DAMN TEA AND YOU COULD PRACTICALLY SEE HER TUTORING ME, YOU LITTLE LIAR! AND SHE SMACKED MY HEA—"

"SILENCE!" Grandine yelled. _So much for telling us not to yell inside the house_, Natsu and Igneel thought. "So, you've been bullying your sister and doing indecent things in the house while we were gone..."

"I told ya, she only tutored me in math and that's that!"

Grandine raised an eyebrow. Natsu looked in his mother's eyes sternly. "Come on, I swear by my bike I didn't do _anything_." He said with an air quote. "I haven't even asked her out back then!"

The older blunette sighed. "Fine. Back to your room, Natsu. It's four thirty already. You don't wanna be late for your first date, right?" She asked with a smug grin. "Now go!" She pushed him to the staircase, and Natsu barely dodged the railing.

"Aw, shit." He rubbed the back of his head. "Talking about woman and mood swings..." He muttered to himself

"I HEARD THAT!"

Natsu rushed upstairs and closed the door as quick as possible.

* * *

Lucy was searching every inch of her closet for a decent clothing with the help of Virgo.

"Where did I put that dress..." She mumbled to herself as she attacked another wardrobe. "I remember storing it here after the tailor finished it..."

"It's not in here either." Virgo said, pulling her head from the wardrobe and closing it. "Is it time for punishment, Princess?"

"That isn't necessary." She responded without even looking at her. Lucy was runmaging the full wardrobe when she found a strange box. She pulled the big red box out.

"What could this be?" She asked Virgo, while trying to undo the ribbons.

"Something for my punishment?"

"Absolutely not." She said as she undid the last knot. She opened the box with eyes full of curiosity and pulled the thing that was lying on the box.

"I finally found it!" She danced around the room, hugging the dress.

"Will you give me punishment, Princess?"

"Not a chance..."

* * *

Natsu fixed his jacket once more.

He was looking at his reflection at the mirror. Messy pink hair. Red shirt and black leather jacket. Scarf. Black skinny jeans with chains. Red-and-gold sneakers. He swore to wear this combination only if he's all out. _Damn, I look amazing, _he thought as he run his fingers through his hair, smirking.

He shoved his cellphone and wallet to the jeans' pockets. He went downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. He snuck quietly through the living room, walking past Igneel who was watching TV.

He was about to swung the doorknob when suddenly he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and he saw his whole family looking at him with supportive eyes.

"Good luck, son! Bring her over sometime, I want to see her!" Igneel said, tapping his son's shoulder repeatedly.

"Remember, treat her like a princess." Grandine added.

"Tell Lucy-nee I said hi!" Wendy said. Natsu smiled and waved at his family, and went to venture the streets with his motorcycle.

He was lucky that he found a shortcut to Lucy's house. He arrived there just three minutes before six.

When Lucy walked out the enormous house front door, Natsu's jaw dropped. Lucy was wearing some kind of a strapless denim dress, with the part covering her torso made of tight light-colored denim and a cream-colored fabric fell softly from her hips to her knees, and a pair of golden heels that matched her hair color. She also sported a necklace with a golden star pendant. She was carrying a small light brown shoulder bag. Her hair was styled in her usual side ponytail, but Natsu simply pulled the ribbon from the hair and tied the brown ribbon in his wrist.

"You look beautiful. But you're better with your hair down." He explained before she had time to protest. Instead of protesting, she only giggled. He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She spun, causing the light fabric to dance around her. "I'd knew this'll be a tough ride." She said, eyeing Natsu's bike. Natsu threw her a helmet and she wore the thing and jumped onto the black-and-red vehicle.

Lucy really enjoyed the night breeze that flew by as she hugged Natsu's waist. She rested her head on his back and closed her eyes, hoping that these moments would last forever. When Natsu suddenly stopped, she opened her eyes and let go of his waist. Apparently the pinkhead had taken her to some kind of a cafe near the beautiful Lake Sciliora.

It was a two-story cafe with a balcony on the second floor that exposed a clear view of the lake. Natsu pulled her upstairs and taken the seat closest to the railing. Lucy sat and adjusted herself to see the starry sky above her. Oh, how she love stars.

"This is... beyond words." She exclaimed. Natsu smirked in delight.

Not long after, the waiter came. He was blonde-haired, just a few tones darker than Lucy's. He had a scar above his right eye, which crossed above his eyebrows creating something shaped like X. He had a rather smug smile and it annoyed the hell out of Natsu. He kind of felt that something of him just doesn't feel... right.

After placing their orders, Lucy couldn't help but seeing Natsu troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something..." Was his response.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my Natsu?"

Natsu pouted. "You're just like Gray." Lucy laughed at this. Now was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why, you seem so happy tonight that you laughed twice without a reason."

"Is it that wrong?" She asked innocently. "I never knew you had such a softer side. The Natsu I saw everyday gets into a fight with Gray or Gajeel or sometimes Elfman, and picking on fights with other schools."

Natsu rested his chin on his knuckles, eyes thoroughly examining the girl he loved so much.

"Ah, I've been meaning to ask..." She started, breaking the silence. "Lisanna said you like me since the beginning of high school. Care to tell the story?" She blinked twice. Natsu was defeated in a flash— she looked uber cute.

"Damn that girl." He muttered. "Ah, I think it was like this..."

* * *

_"Yo, firebreather." Gray greeted him, tapping his shoulder from behind. "Enjoyin' the first day of high school, eh?"_

_"Oh it's you, ice-prick." He replied, closing his locker. "Kind of."_

_"Found a girl yet?" Gray asked with a sly grin. Natsu, being the dense guy he was, answered. "Not even one."_

_And as if it's on cue, Lucy Heartfilia walked past them._

_"Whaddya think of Lucy?" Gray asked, as he eyed the girl from behind. Natsu looked briefly at the girl, and shook his head. "Cute, but not really."_

_"What, you found some pretty girls in Shirotsume?"_

_"Mm, not really." He answered blankly. Natsu attended middle school in Shirotsume and that's when Lucy moved from Acalypha to Magnolia, so they just met today. _

_"She's a nice person. Oh, and smart. Perfect for a pea-brain like you."_

_"You pickin' a fight, bastard?"_

* * *

"Ah, freshman days." Lucy sighed. "And then?"

Natsu inhaled deeply and continued the story. "A few weeks later..."

* * *

_It was during the lunch break. Natsu and Gray sat at the rooftop, eating their lunches._

_"Oi, pinky." Gray said. Natsu glared at him. "What now, stripper?"_

_Gray ignored the fact that his shirt was missing. "Relax, relax. I've been meaning to ask, lately I can't help but notice you eyeing Lucy."_

_Natsu's cheeks was engulfed in scarlet. "Wh-what the hell?"_

_Gray elbowed the pinkhead in his ribs and pointed at the pinkhead. "Oh, you just admitted it, look at your cheeks." Natsu turned away. Gray simply smiled. "And a few weeks ago you said you're not interested."_

_"Things change, moron." Gray glared at the word 'moron'. "Turns out she's pretty damn cool. She'll be my girl eventually."_

_"Well, how should I put this..." Gray started. Natsu stared at the raven-haired boy curiously. "I think you should not confess to her."_

_"Why, you lookin' down on me, snowman?" Natsu hissed. Gray shook his head. "It's not like that. Um.." He averted Natsu's slanty eyes. "She rejected every confession.. from everyone. Even that bastard Loke, and even me..."_

_Natsu laughed so hard. "What's so funny?"_

_"You got rejected by a girl? I can't even remember how to stop laughing." Natsu clutched his stomach. Gray hit the guy in the head. Natsu rubbed the sore spot and headbutted Gray who was at the same time charged at him with a headbutt too, causing their foreheads to collide._

_"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DROOPY-EYED SNOWMAN?"_

_"GET BACK TO EARTH, SLANTY-EYED FIRE-ASSED MAN!"_

* * *

And now it was Lucy's turn to laugh.

"Now my turn to ask." The slanty-eyed man giggled as he asked, "How did Gray confess to you?"

"I figured you'd ask that. I think it was on the third year of middle school..."

* * *

_"Now, this project will be done in pairs, one girl and one boy and I get to choose." The teacher said, holding the absence papers. He called the names, and finally..._

_"Gray Fullbuster..." His eyes traveled down the paper. "and Lucy Heartfilia."_

_Lucy smiled at Gray, and Gray smiled back. _

_After the lesson finished, Gray walked over to Lucy's seat. "Hey, wanna do the project in my apartment this Saturday?"_

_"Sure, I'd like to."_

"And it went kinda smooth. We talked normal and stuff—and please, don't be jealous, it's a thing in the past." Natsu was glaring at Lucy, who rolled her eyes.

* * *

"When did he confess?"

"Um..."

* * *

_A day after the project was finished._

_Lucy closed her locker door and found Gray leaning on the locker beside her. "Hey." He greeted with a smile._

_"Oh, hi Gray!" She replied Gray's smile. Gray found her smile very... cute._

_Gray looked to his left, and to his behind, and back to Lucy. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and exhaling slowly. He opened his eyes revealing a pair of raven orbs._

_"Lucy..." he spoke with all the courage he could gather in his body. "I like you. Um.. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Lucy looked at her toes which was covered by pink sneakers. "Ah... I'm sorry, Gray... It's not that I hate you, but sorry, I still want to focus on my.. studies and stuff." She smiled shyly, and looked at the boy in the eyes. "But we can stay best friends. I'm really, really sorry..."_

_Gray nodded. "It's okay. I respect your decisions."_

* * *

Natsu couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"God that was hilarious!" He clutched his stomach. "I can't even imagine his face when you said that..."

"Oh, it's harder to imagine what will your face look like if you were on the same boat as him."

Natsu stopped laughing all of a sudden. "At least I'm luckier..."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What the—"

"No more words left, pinky?"

Natsu groaned in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, little did the two knew that there's someone who had been spying on them the whole time.

_"This is going to be so damn interesting..."_

* * *

A/N

YEEPPP THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW ARC

I think the description of the waiter gave you enough clue for the next arc *evillaugh* I will not be saying anything about the arc, but let me tell you one thing that I'm grateful for all the reviews and the favorites and the alerts, you guys gave heat to my spirit to write, write and write! I love youuuu

Note: And, um, I kind of feel like throwing a bit of Lucy and Natsu's past in it. Kinda fillerish but... i don't know what else to put-_-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Stories Untold**

"So how'd it go?" Asked a man with deep, rough voice.

"Hm. The girl was kinda sexy. But I had a hunch dealing with the guy won't be easy." The other man in the room responded. His voice had the same characteristics with the deep-voiced man, but sounded a tad bit.. younger. "Now what, dad?"

"_Do 'that'. But don't rush it, for in the end we will gain control over them."_

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning, after a comfortable slumber.

She remembered last night Natsu took her home at midnight. Her eyelids were extremely heavy and her legs couldn't bear the weight of her body anymore, so Natsu took the initiative of carrying her to her bedroom.

She woke up alone, and was greeted by a morning call. She looked at her caller, and it was Natsu. She picked it up and laid back on her bed.

"Morning." She greeted groggily.

"Someone had a nice sleep, huh?"

"How couldn't I? Thanks for everything. Really."

Natsu chuckled lightly. "I love you."

They were interrupted by one of Lucy's maids who entered the room.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but I'll call you later. Bye." And she ended the call.

"Miss Lucy." The maid said, bowing politely. "Your presence has been requested by the Master."

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked in a shocked tone. "I thought he was on a business trip until next week?"

"He had to come home earlier than schedule because of something highly important. And he specifically requested me to help you with your clothes."

_Oh shit._ Lucy looked down at her clothes. She was in her nightgown (don't forget Natsu's scarf!), and she led the maiden to her closet only to find two more maids waiting, one holding a sky blue dress and the other one was carrying the hair accessories, shoes and stuff.

After she finished putting on the last touches, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her body was wrapped in a sky blue gown with a boat neckline and short balloon sleeve and quilted from the neckline all the way down to the hips. It looked kind of light, but the truth is the fabric was heavy. She hated this kind of gown so much that she wanted to rip it off her body and face her father with her nightgown on.

Her tiny fingers were covered in a white glove that reached her mid-arm and she was wondering who the hell made this thing. The fabric was suffocating and she knew sweat was bundling behind the white garment.

And, her worst nightmare. She also had to wear a pair of silver pointy stillettos with a five-inch heel—her most hated kind of shoes. She normally wore a three-inch heels or wedges, and for God's sake she usually wore ankle boots or Mary Jane pumps that had rounded edges. It ached her feet and she swore not to wear it again.

"Um... Can I change my shoes?" Lucy asked, turning to her three maids. "It's kind of uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but Master insisted that you must wear all this."

Lucy sighed heavily and cursed his father with a very low voice. She walked carefully, trying not to fell from these hell-shoes (she named it herself).

After what seemed like an eternity Lucy finally made her way to the mansion's lounge. Her feet was aching and her head was dizzy.

Inside, her father was chatting with a dark blonde-haired man and one more blonde who seemed to be his son. Lucy entered the lounge quietly and introduced herself to the two guests, and then sat in one of the armchairs.

"Lucy, this is Jiemma Eucliffe, one of my business partners and the owner of Eucliffe Industries." Jiemma offered a handshake, and Lucy accepted it. "And this is Sting Eucliffe—his son."

From what it looked like, Sting was a freshman college student—or maybe second year. He has a blonde spiky hair. Well, less spikier than Natsu of course. And a scar that crosssed its path with his right eyebrow. His face screamed 'arrogant', and his smile was kind of... annoying. He offered Lucy a handshake, and Lucy, who hated this man in an instant, hesitantly accepted the handshake.

"You two looked very nice together." Jude coughed a little bit, which caused Sting and Lucy to break their handshake. "Now, moving on to the wedding plans..."

* * *

"This is strange."

Natsu paced back and forth in the living room, attracting the attention of Igneel who was reading the morning newspaper.

"Would you stop that?" He lowered the newspaper, glaring at his son who was now looking at his cellphone anxiously. "Oh, and don't tell me you messed up last night—"

"I did not." Natsu hissed.

"Then what did you do?"

"I don't know, I—"

They were interrupted by a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" from upstairs. Natsu and Igneel glanced at each other simultaneously, including Grandine who was in the kitchen. They rushed upstairs, to the source of the loud voice.

I mean, who else other than Igneel, Grandine and Natsu was the occupant of the house?

Natsu arrived first and twisted the doorknob, revealing a blue-haired petite girl panting on the floor, still on her pajamas. Grandine rushed to her beloved daughter, and asked her with a worried tone. "What happened, dear?"

"I-I have a bad dream..." Wendy murmured between sobs.

Grandine looked at the two men. The two men looked at each other simultaneously. Igneel proceeded to ask, "What kind of dream?"

"All I-I saw was Natsu-nii and.. Lucy-nee... and a blonde man... a-and... he was hurting Natsu-nii..."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. Grandine embraced the now-crying Wendy, and Igneel tapped his son's shoulder, and whispered, "Be on your guard from now on. Wendy's dreams usually came true."

Natsu gulped. "Yes, Dad."

He was torn between telling Lucy about Wendy's dream or not.

**-line-**

"Then it's settled." Jude exclaimed. "As soon as my dear Lucy—" Lucy scoffed mentally at this, "—turned seventeen, she will be engaged to Sting. No objections, everyone?"

Silence.

"I look forward for your cooperation, Mr. Eucliffe." Jude offered Jiemma a handshake.

"Same here, Mr. Heartfilia." Jiemma gladly accepted.

After all the damn handshakes and compliments, Sting and Jiemma left the mansion escorted by the butlers. Jude went back to his study, to which Lucy assumed he had lots of work piled up. After confirming that there is no one around, Lucy took off the damn stilettos, threw them to who-cares-where, and went back to her room.

She took off the dress, gloves, and the hairpins stuck to her body and hair, leaving her with messy curls in her hair and her body only in a strapless camisole.

She took her phone which she put on her desk and saw... _ten_ missed calls. Oh, she knew goddamn well who the caller was.

* * *

Natsu, after a series of persuasion, accepted Igneel's invitation of having a man-to-man talk. But somehow along the way, he started to say things like 'If you are a real man then you confess since the beginning!' or 'Men are not hesitant!' which prompted Natsu to think that Elfman had started a class about being a man and his father had joined.

It was after fifteen minutes that Natsu grew tired of Igneel's 'being a man' rants, and after gulping down his glass of iced tea in an instant he finally snapped, "Then if you are a real man you will not be afraid of your own damn wife!"

"Oh, you made a big mistake there, Igneel Jr." He replied smugly. "No matter how strong you are, you will always get down to your knees when it involves women. She may get angry with you, she may yell at you, she may hit you, but can you do those things to her?"

Natsu's reply was simple. "Never."

Igneel snapped his fingers. "See?"

And that's when Grandine appeared from inside the house (A/N Natsu and Igneel was having their talk in the terrace). "Natsu, someone's calling you." She said as she handed Natsu his cellphone which he left in the living room table. Natsu picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natsu?"

Natsu blinked. "Lucy? Hey, where the hell have you been?"

"Ah, Father called me." She said with a rather trembling voice. "Listen, I'm really sorry..."

"Forget about it, it's okay."

Then there's silence. Natsu remembered what he was about to say. "Luce, you think you could come over today? I need you to tutor me physics..."

"And I thought you wouldn't want me tutoring you again..."

"You're better than Erza, I swear. Pretty please?" He pleaded with a childish tone.

Lucy sighed. "Okay. I'll be there in an hour or so. See you later then!"

* * *

Lucy ended the call, and fell back to her bed. _Well, at least meeting Natsu will return my senses to normal_, she thought. _But how am I going to explain this whole Sting thing..._

She decided that she's going to tell him tomorrow when she's mentally and physically ready. She wasn't ready—or exactly will never be ready to see Natsu with a hurt look scarred over his face. She had to think about this crap all over again.

She changed into a blue jean shorts that ended just above her knees, and a red tanktop. She wore a pair of flat-heeled gladiator sandals due to her aching feet from wearing those goddamned stilettos. She tied Natsu's scarf in her neck, and took her messenger bag. She then snuck out of the mansion unnoticed, a feat she silently praised herself of.

The sun was shining in its might, and the heat was burning like crazy. Lucy moved her sore feet faster, and before she knew it she had made it to the pinkhead's house. She knocked the door, only to see a man in pink hair open inside.

Lucy examined the man. He looked much like Natsu, maybe three or four inches taller. Those pointy eyes, pink mess of hair and tan skin...

Lucy coughed a little just to shrug the awkwardness, "Excuse me, I—"

"DAD, GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!"

The sudden yell startled Lucy. Ah, she was way too damn familiar with the voice. The younger pinkhead shoved the older pinkhead aside, leaned on the door frame, and grinned widely. "Yo, Lucy!"

Said blonde returned the smile. Natsu gave way for Lucy to get in, but the man who apparently was Natsu's dad blocked the way. "Are you Lucy?" he asked, eyeing her from head to toe. Lucy nodded meekly, but it was enough for the man to yelp in surprise and ran inside and yell, "GRANDINE! WENDY! COME HERE, WILL YA?"

Natsu rubbed his temples. "Sorry, my dad's kind of a weirdo..."

"Nah, it's okay, at least I can ask Wendy for advice on dealing with you people." Natsu glared at her statement, but she just giggled.

The man from before brought back a women and a child with him.

"I guess we haven't properly introduce ourselves!" he grinned. Way too Natsu-ish. "My name's Igneel, I'm the father of the pink haired brat over there."

"You have pink hair too, old man!" Natsu retorted.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Grandine, Natsu's mother." She offered a handshake to Lucy, to which the latter gladly accepted.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy squealed and crushed Lucy into a bear hug. Lucy can't help but pat the blunette's hair. Wendy broke the hug and asked her parents, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Igneel and Grandine nodded. Natsu slung one of his arms around Lucy's shoulders. "Isn't she?" he asked proudly, grinning. "Well then, if you'll excuse us..." He then dragged Lucy towards his bedroom.

His bedroom was still messy—or as Lucy would say; _filthy_. It had gotten filthier, with bags of chips and papers scattered everywhere. Natsu kicked everything that stands in his way, paving a way for Lucy and himself to the bed.

"I hid the baseball bat." He smirked proudly.

A few seconds after that Lucy found a pair of boxing gloves. "You actually use these?" She asked as she put the gloves on.

"Ah, that? I play boxing with Gray sometimes. Of course, I mostly w—"

And that's when Natsu realized what Lucy was going to do.

* * *

**A/N**

SOOOO the climax starts next chapter! Will Lucy tell Natsu about Sting? Who is the mysterious man and his son? And what is 'that'? Also, what's the meaning of Wendy's bad dreams?

Review please, i'm running out of determination to finish this damn story and my brain just screamed 'throw fillers' and 'throw fillers'. Well, you know what? F*ck you, brain.

And *ahem* i 'm currently brainstorming for a new oneshot called A Dragon and His Mate, still NaLu. Be sure to check it out when it's published!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Revelations**

_Three hours later._

Lucy read Natsu's paperwork and smiled. "See? I knew you could do it!"

Meanwhile, said boy himself laying limp on the bed. He was having brain malfunctioning and broken right hand, or so he thought. During those three torturous hours Lucy had taught him every single thing he needed to know, and made him do hundreds of exercises. No longer able to contain the curiosity within, he got up, "Don't you get stressed over these... things?"

"What? It's normal, right?"

_NORMAL YOUR ASS, LUCE! _He mentally shouted to himself. "You do things like this everyday?"

"Not everyday, only if the teacher moved on to the next lesson. I study on regular basis if not, of course." She explained. "By the way, you look very pale. Are you alright?"

_If stress and fatigue does not count then I'm perfectly okay. _"Of course I am! I'm all fired up!" He said as his grin plastered his face.

"Then do these five pages!"

Natsu regretted what he said earlier about him being fired up.

* * *

_The next day._

Lucy got home at seven last night. Natsu barely had time to relieve the stress he had, so he walked to school with less energy as usual, but not as lifeless as before.

Gray caught up with him. "Oi, stupid. You look like a zombie."

"Say that again, stripper?"

"Now that's more like it, ashbrains."

"You pickin' a fight, popsicle?"

Gajeel butted in. "It's still morning and ya two already fighting, huh? Crazy people."

"SHUT UP METAL FACE!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison. Gajeel, offended, shouted back, "OH, IS THAT A FIGHT YOU TWO LOOKING FOR, HUH?"

They got into a fight, which was getting more intense as minutes pass, with Elfman ('MEN FIGHT WITH THEIR FISTS!') and almost everyone joining.

The commotion sparked the interest of a certain redhead named Erza who had just arrived. She tore the crowd in two and asked, "What's going on here?"

And that's precisely when Gray and Natsu got thrown by Elfman. And it hit Erza. Jackpot! Before they could move, Erza grabbed Natsu by the back of his collar and Gray by his hair (as always, his shirt was teleported to another dimension) and used them as... swords? She swung them, stopping the boys in their brawls.

"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO REMIND YOU, NO FIGHTING!" She roared as she swung the two poor men as her swords to 'slash' the other boys, creating a pile of beaten men. Everyone looked at her, stunned. Satisfied, she threw Gray and Natsu on top of the mountain, dusted her hands off and smiled. "That should do it. Dismiss!" Just like that, the hall was empty, leaving Erza alone.

And Lucy came from the school doors.

"Ah, Lucy." Erza scooted over to her side. "Just the usual morning brawls—"

"LUUUUUUUCE!"

And Lucy was tackled to the ground by none other than Natsu Dragneel.

The next thing she knew was something heavy landed on top of her breasts, but all she saw was a tuft of pink... hair. Something none other than Natsu's head landed atop her _breasts_. A murderous aura already made their way around Erza and Lucy.

"Erza, drag Natsu to somewhere safe."

In one swift motion Erza dragged Natsu by his collar to an empty spot inside the school building. Lucy led the way. Erza threw Natsu against the wall, and the pinkhead was sweating bullets and shaking so much that he bet he can't even grab something.

Erza and Lucy stood with hands crossed just under their ample breasts.

"I still tolerate fighting, but don't think I'll tolerate public sexual harassment even if she's your girlfriend..." Erza said darkly, causing Natsu to shiver. Lucy didn't even bother to say a word, and it built fear in Natsu even more. He could deal with an angry Erza, but an angry Lucy... hands up. "Lucy, he's all yours."

And she went back, leaving him and Lucy alone.

It was the day that Natsu decided not to tackle Lucy to the ground.

* * *

The beating was... horrible.

He had never seen Lucy so furious before. It was only one kick...

.

.

.

To the groins.

Ouch. That freakin' hurt.

_Wait, hurt? Ah! I forgot to tell her about Wendy's dream yesterday. Maybe on lunch break..._

* * *

She had never seen Natsu so pathetic before.

He deserved that kick after all. Who cares about him being her girlfriend or what?

_And I still need to tell him about this damn engagement business. I'll tell him later on lunch break..._

* * *

"Luce!"

A pink-haired boy approached her. "What is it?"

"You wanna eat on the roof with me?"

Lucy tried to copy Natsu's usual goofy grin. "Of course!"

They walked in an enjoyable silence, occasionally broken by people greeting them. Natsu intertwined his left hand fingers with Lucy's right, earning dagger glares from the blonde.

"It's a perfect fit." Was his only response. The blonde blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're a perfect fit for me." He explained. "Y'know, like puzzles and stuff. My old man said when he tried doing this with Mom for the first time, it fit perfectly. Besides you seem comfortable with it."

Lucy blushed a million shades of red and turned her head away. "A-And what's your proof?"

"You show no signs of resistance. Not like last time..."

And much to his surprise, she only smiled. Natsu smirked proudly. After climbing a long set of stairs, they made it to the roof. The wind was blowing gently and the sun was shining on top of them.

They sat in silence. Natsu began to devour his favourite curry bread. Lucy, meanwhile, sat in silence. This didn't go unnoticed by the pinkhead. "What's wrong, Luce?"

The blonde shook her head, but she averted Natsu's eyes. "N-Nothing. I'm okay..."

"Doesn't seem that way for me though."

He scooted closer to her, closing the distance between them. His face was three inches away from hers. She still refused to look into his onyx eyes. "I'm perfectly okay."

In response to her refusal, he decided to put a demanding look. "You know I hate lies. So you better tell me. I'll listen."

Seeing the degree of seriousness in his voice, she finally gave in and looked at his eyes; brown ones met black. He scooted back to where he sat earlier, and nibbled on his curry bread. Lucy sighed heavily, eyes now painted with sadness.

"I-I'm getting engaged...as soon as I turn seventeen..."

Natsu almost choked on his food. His eyes were now the size of tennis balls. "Y-Y-You what?"

Lucy didn't answer; well, he wasn't expecting one considering her situation. He could see it in her face, she was having a fierce battle inside, fighting with her own will to cry.

"Don't worry, Luce. Everything will be fine." He reassured her, pulling her tiny body into a warm embrace. "I'll support you 'till the very end..."

Upon hearing his words, the blonde cried. The pinkhead simply stroked her silky hair in a soothing manner, subsequently reducing her tears to small hiccups.

Natsu couldn't even picture Lucy's expression if he told her about Wendy's dream right now. _Shit, I'll tell her after school then._

* * *

_After school._

Lucy hurriedly stormed out from the class right after the last bell rang. Natsu, who planned to tell her about Wendy's dream once more had to delay his plans, the reason now being dragged into a short brawl with Gray. Fortunately, Erza stopped them. Gray left first, but when he was going to leave, Erza stopped him.

"Wait."

"A-A-Aye?"

She handed him a notebook. "This is Lucy's. Apparently it fell from her bag, but she seemed to be in a hurry so she didn't notice. Return this back to her."

"Y-Yes, Erza!"

And Natsu decided that it's better to go to her house.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as possible to the shopping district, surely she won't miss the limited edition book her favourite author had written. The streets were crowded with cars, and she figured that her legs would get her to the store faster than any transportation would be.

And she barely made it; the copy of the book she bought was the only book that remained in the store. She went home happily, securing the book safely in her school bag.

But suddenly someone grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a nearby alley, and pinned her to the wall. She knew it was a man; his arm was about the size of Natsu's arms. His hair was spiky and his eyes were sharp but she couldn't see her hair and eye color clearly due to the dark environment.

"Yo, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she realized who the owner of the voice was. "S-Sting...?"

He scoffed. "Correct, my dear."

"You have no right to call me that." She hissed.

"Why not? We're getting engaged in a few months."

Lucy hated this man—no, if there's a word beyond hate, she'd use it. Trying to figure out his motives, she merely asked, "What do you want?"

"My dad told me I was getting engaged a few months ago. I refused, of course. I have a girlfriend. But he showed me her photos, and I found her quite cute." He began telling her his story. "So Dad ordered me to break up with Yukino. I hesitated at first, but considering the size of your racks—" Lucy glared at Sting, "—I accepted. And now, he had given me the task of obliterating our obstacles."

Suddenly it clicked in Lucy's head. "Natsu." Her voice cracked. "That's why you dressed up as the waiter."

"Oh, you remembered?" He said with a satisfied tone.

"P-P-Please, leave him a-alone, he has n-nothing to d-do with this..." She sobbed.

"But I have conditions on my own."

"I-I'll do a-a-anything..."

"You do as I say. Oh, and apparently my sources said he's coming to your house... via this road."

* * *

Natsu walked in his usual speed towards Lucy's house. He was thinking of a way to tell Lucy about Wendy's dream when suddenly he heard a familiar scream from the alley beside him.

_Lucy_.

He rushed to the dark and small alleyway, stumbling upon some soda cans or rotten fruits along the way.

"Luce?"

A man pushed him back a few steps from where he was standing. He couldn't see his face due to the darkness surroundings. Following his delinquent instincts, he pushed the man back. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Natsu?" A very familiar voice asked. He knew that voice. The voice of the woman he loved so much...

"Oh, so this is Natsu?" He mocked. "Just like what you described, Luce. Not even worth one second of your time."

Somewhat he was very annoyed by the way that man addressed his Lucy. Like hell he'd let an unknown man use that nickname to her. Call her Lu-nyan or Lulu or something, but not Luce. Luce was only _his_ to use.

"See? I knew you'd say that."

Natsu gasped. "Luce?"

"Sting, you ripped my bra off." She said with an annoyed tone.

It took Natsu five long seconds to process the information. His Lucy, _his Lucy made out with another man_...

"Luce, why did you scream earlier?" He tried to figure out what had happened. Lucy merely scoffed, and responded, "Ah, he ripped my bra off. It shocked me a little bit."

As Lucy and the Sting man conversed casually about Lucy's bra, Natsu took a deep breath. _Lie. This is all a dream, right?_ He pinched his arm hard, but he was still there. When Sting and Lucy stopped conversing, Natsu asked Lucy, "So, the things we do together. It meant nothing for you?"

Lucy merely scoffed. "Why should I give it a meaning?"

Her words felt like a a sword which pierced right through his heart. "All of it? Not even a single one of it meant something for you?"

"Yes. Not even a single bit." She reassured him. "Now, Sting, let's go. It's too dark here."

And the pair walked away. Natsu still stood there, his own time frozen. _Luce_...

He ran as fast as possible to his own home, bumping into a handful of people, but was stopped midway by a man.

"Oi, slanty-eyes."

He turned to the speaker, who was Gray. "What now, bastard? I'm not in the mood."

The raven-haired boy simply slung his arm to his frienemy's shoulder and asked in a playful tone. "How about you drop by and tell me what happened?"

Natsu growled. Gray, who had memorized his antics, took that as a yes.

* * *

"_P-P-Please, leave him a-alone, he has n-nothing to d-do with this..." She sobbed._

"_But I have conditions on my own."_

"_I-I'll do a-a-anything..."_

"_You do as I say. Oh, and apparently my sources said he's coming to your house... via this road." He smirked evilly. "You will break his heart. Tell him that we made out. His life now depends on how well you act."_

_And Lucy had to accept Sting's condition. All for a man she loved so much, a man who sealed all her nightmares, a man who was able to stop her from cursing before she sleeps every night, a man who changed those words into 'I love you, Natsu.'_

"YOU EVIL! WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT?" She roared as she threw more books at him.

Lucy was broken. She could feel every last bit of Natsu's feelings. She considered herself lucky that the alley was dark because she knew she'd cry if she saw his face. Her tears couldn't stop and she felt like throwing everything towards the man she hated most in her life, Sting. She fell to her knees, fists clenching her golden strands of hair as she screamed.

"Oh, please. What's the point in crying over that idiot-looking man—"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, DAMMIT!" More tears ran down her face as she shouted the words. She loved Natsu without even the tiniest bit of doubt. "CALL HIM IDIOT OR STUPID BUT THAT'S ALL THE MORE REASON I LOVE HIM!"

_The white haired girl was fiercely holding her tears back._

"_I love you, Sting. I always will." She spoke with a hoarse voice. "No matter how the odds are stacked between us."_

_And she left._

"Yukino...?"

* * *

A/N

So how was that? *trembles*

Preview for next chapter:

"_You gave up on your princess and you still call yourself the dragon? "_

"_But finally she found her prince..."_

"_Still, are you really okay with that?"_

"_I don't know. Part of me selfishly wanted her but the other part keeps telling me to let her be with him. Besides a princess like her doesn't deserve a dragon like me."_

What will Natsu and Lucy do? Wait for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE, LAST WEEK WAS THE EXAMINATION WEEK AND I HAVEN'T GOT TIME TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER'S JUST 1700~ WORDS!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 12**

**Gone**

For the first time in a while, she didn't even care about her messy hair and face. Tears stormed out uncontrollably from her eyes, flooding her cheeks. It's been three hours since she locked herself up inside her room. She curled up like a ball beneath the comforter.

"I love you... _Natsu_."

* * *

Said pinkhead sneezed.

"That's the third time today, slanty." His frienemy sneered. "You sure you okay?"

"Mm-hm." He rubbed his nose.

"So, tell me what really happened."

Natsu began telling the story from how Erza ordered him to deliver Lucy's notebook, how he found her inside the dark alley with a stranger. Gray listened to the whole story down to every detail, while occasionally sipping on his iced lemon tea.

"...And she left. With him. I froze." His voice lowered down, almost like a whisper. "She tricked me, all those love words are just bullshit. I was a fool, right? To think that _Lucy Heartfilia_ of all people love me."

Gray gulped the remnants of liquid in his glass in one go. "How do you know that she didn't love you back?"

Natsu looked at the raven-haired man with confused eyes. "But she said those words, duh."

"You ever heard of the saying '_Actions speak louder than words' _?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded meekly. "And Loke once told me that '_if a girl is in love, you will see it in her eyes_'. Have you ever seen her eyes sparkle when she told you that she loves you?"

"Sparkling eyes? I thought that was her contacts."

"JUST HOW MUCH OF A BLOCKHEAD COULD YOU BE?!"

* * *

Lucy couldn't hold her pain alone any longer. She decided to call Levy because she understood most of her feelings. Erza was hopeless when it came to love, Cana would get tipsy everytime she tried to talk girl-to-girl with her, Juvia will go all 'is it Gray-sama?', and everytime she tried to ask Lisanna about Natsu she would go fangirling about how their babies would look like, much to her dismay.

Besides, it's not like Sting had forbade her from telling this to anyone, right? She got up and picked her cellphone. She was about to dial Levy when suddenly a hand prevented her from doing so.

"What are you going to do, hm?"

Lucy looked up to the man he loathed and disgusted, the man who sat in the first place on her 'to castrate' list. She didn't even scold him for slumping over in her sofa all the time while she was crying in her bed.

"Sting." She hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought I have told you that this is our pretty little secret and ours only. But I haven't." He smirked. Lucy opened her mouth, but he instantly cut her off. "I can do anything to that pinky, you know." And he walked out from her room.

A tear ran down Lucy's cheeks. "Natsu..."

* * *

Said boy sneezed for the fourth time today. Gray finally learned that asking him whether he was okay or not was useless, so he decided not to. Natsu rubbed his nose and continued where he left off.

"I fuckin' don't know what to do." He said, ending his rant. Gray sighed.

"You gave up on your princess and you still call yourself the dragon? "

"But finally she found her prince..."

"Still, are you really okay with that?"

"I don't know. Part of me selfishly wanted her but the other part keeps telling me to let her be with him. Besides a princess like her doesn't deserve a dragon like me."

"How very unlike you, Natsu-san." Gray mocked, earning a weak glare from the pinkhead. "You couldn't even manage to find a loophole in Lucy and Sting's act."

"A loophole?" Natsu asked, confused. "Why finding a loophole?"

"I mean, isn't it strange? Lucy told you that her father arranged a marriage for her with Sting. It means he came from a rich family, right?" Gray tried to explain in the easiest way possible, knowing Natsu's idiocy. "Why, for the love of God, did they make out in a _dark, small, dirty_ _alley_?"

It took Natsu twenty long seconds to process the new piece of information.

"So you're saying that this... might be a lie?" He asked. Gray sighed happily and nodded. Much to the raven-haired man's shock, the pinkhead still frowned.

"That's more nonsense." He replied blankly. Gray couldn't bring himself to argue further, but his hunch told him that something big is going to happen.

* * *

The next day, Natsu skipped school. He locked himself up at his room and not even Grandine was able to bring him out. Rather, she'd prefer not to. Natsu may be afraid of her most of the time, but being the stubborn and short-tempered guy he is, he sometimes lost himself. He would lash out at anybody, and that's what he would've done if she tried to broke the door.

Lucy, on the contrary, forced herself to come to school. She tried to mask her pathetic face with her normal face, but stopped when she heard two girls whispering when she passed by.

"Did you hear that Lucy-san broke up with that Dragneel?"

"Yeah, I heard. But why? They're lovely together!"

"Beats me. I only heard that they broke up and that's that."

Lucy felt the sudden urge to turn back and ran home. But she refrained from doing so, instead she walked inside the building.

Apparently in Fairy Tail Academy news travels faster than the speed of light. As soon as she entered the building, everyone started staring at her and whispering behind her backs. She really wanted to wear an invisible clock. Her legs felt heavy and it felt like she's carrying something big with her.

"Oi. Don't go staring people like that. Y'all creep."

Lucy turned and saw Gray, Levy and Erza. Gray was the one who shouted, while Erza simply glared. Everyone turned away from the gang, and Lucy kind of felt... relieved.

Lucy was about to thank her friends when suddenly Erza grabbed her by the wrist and draged her to the backyard.

"I heard you and Natsu broke up." She stated bluntly. Lucy nodded meekly, meanwhile Levy warned Erza not to be so harsh. "Do I need to beat him up?" Lucy shook her head. "But before that would you kind enough to explain why you two broke up?"

Lucy inhaled a deep breath. She didn't dare to look at Erza and the others in the eye. "W-We got into an argument."

Unknown to everyone, this counted as something suspicious to Gray. _As I thought, something here is off. Come on, say something worthy... I just need a few more evidence here and there and this will all be over..._

"Let's just say that this is all my fault. He disagreed about...something. And before I knew it... We parted ways." Her voice was near the point of breaking down. Levy rubbed her back in a soothing manner, Erza was silent though it was obvious that she was thinking of different ways of killing Natsu. Gray still tried to solve the puzzles, and he got a good idea of luring them out.

"Then the idiot's at fault." He declared. Lucy's head immediately snepped up and she looked at Gray sharply. Gray silently took this as a natural reflex and continued, "I mean, if he agreed this would've been easier, right?"

"But if you put it again, I shouldn't have... do something that I know he'll disagree. I should've thought of another ways for him to understand, right?"

As if on cue, the bell rang. All four of them went back to class, and Gray, after solving his puzzle, allowed a small smirk to plaster his face. _I knew that bastard set her up..._

* * *

Natsu was laying on top of his bed, arms and legs spread widely. He had been staring blankly at the white ceiling for God-knows-how-long.

But his moments of peace was interrupted when suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom's door. "Natsu? Gray's here for a visit. Mind coming out?"

Natsu didn't even realize that it's already time when he usually got home. He reluctantly got up from his positions, his bone emitting small cracking sounds as he stood up and reached for the doorknob. His mother was standing there, carrying two glasses of orange juice and some muffins. Behind his mom was a black-haired man... Gray.

Grandine put the food in the only clean spot in the room, the bed. She left the room after, leaving the two frienemies inside.

"I found some interesting news." He said as he hopped onto his bed and nibbled on a muffin.

Natsu drank half of the orange juice-filled glass in one go, and asked, "What is it?"

Just before Gray had the chance to explain, Natsu's phone rang. He took the thing out from his pockets and looked at the dialer. But without wasting any effort of thinking, he answered the call.

"What's up, Levy?"

"N-Natsu...L-L-Lucy... she..."

"Huh?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Lucy w-w-was... kidnapped..."

Natsu was frozen in place, eyes wide. He threw the phone to Gray, while he was busy looking for something inside his dresser. Gray, without even thinking, brought the phone up to his ear level. "Levy, this is Gray. What the hell happened?"

"Lucy was t-t-taken away..."

Gray was sharp, unlike Natsu. "What? Where?"

"The man r-rode a black Rolls R-Royce Phantom... He w-w-went t-to the east f-from the shopping districts... He told me n-not to call the police if 'you don't w-want anybody hurt'..."

"Okay, we'll be there. In a flash. I'll call Erza and you get Gajeel, okay? Tell him to meet up at the shopping district entrance and that we're going to get Lucy ASAP."

And Gray ended the call just about the same time Natsu finished the zipperwork on his jeans. He adjusted his jacket and scarf, and motioned for Gray to follow him. As Natsu prepared his bike, Gray called Erza. They went to the designated meeting point, and Erza was already there but still in her uniform. Gajeel arrived shortly after, muttering something about 'lazy' or something like that.

"Explain." She said, glaring daggers at the duo. Said boys flinched, and Gray explained the whole situation.

"So that's it. Anyways, we have to follow the car Levy describbed. Gray! Gajeel! You ask for some information about the mystery man around here. Natsu!" She shouted. The pinkhead looked at the redhead fearfully. "Your punishment will wait after this. For now we will try to contact Lucy."

"That doesn't change a thing." He mumbled with a very low voice that it's almost inaudible.

"Did you say something?"

"N-NO ERZA-SAN!"

* * *

A/N

So Erza and Natsu attempted to contact Lucy by any means, and Gray and Gajeel will look for clues.

By the way...does anyone has any idee of who the kidnapper is? *evilsmirk*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Heart to Forgive**

Natsu went full-speed with his bike (with Gray on the back), while Gajeel (with Erza) had some trouble catching up with the pinkhead.

"Pinky, don'tcha think yer goin' too fast?" Gajeel shouted. Natsu didn't turn arouund. Well, he has to focus on the road when he's going full speed, duh.

"What if she's hurt? I don't wanna be too late to save her."

"He's got a point." Erza replied. "Well, as long as it's for the sake of friends and considering that you two are good enough at this, I'll tolerate..."

The four of them were silent during the ride, but each has their own thoughts inside. Every single one of them was worried, especially Natsu. Natsu kept blaming himself that all this wouldn't have happened if he was there to protect her. Lucy herself was strong, so her kidnapper must've been ridiculously strong.

Then he thought of the possibilities of fighting. Hell, there will be. Natsu himself was a pretty good fighter. During his childhood, he took taekwondo and boxing classes with Gray. Gajeel is a proficient mixed martial arts user with brute strength. Erza? Don't even ask. She mastered ten (or more?) different fighting arts, her favorite being Japanese sword arts. She could be the team's strongest attacker _without _any weapons, and even deadlier with one.

"STUPID, DON'T SPACE OUT!"

Gray yelled, temporarily reaching the bike's steer and turned it a bit to the left. When Natsu snapped out, he released the steer and let the pinkhead retake his role as the driver.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." Natsu apologized. Gray simply sighed. "Just... thinking for a bit."

"You and thinking don't match."

Much to Gray's surprise, Natsu didn't even react. Usually he will yell at him or something like that, but he just continued driving. Gray knew this boy too well; this means that he is _so damn worried that he is now trying his very best to focus_.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a bed, but not hers. And the room also gave her a weird aura. Hell, she didn't even know where she is now. The last thing she remembered is that she was on the way to Levy's house with Levy herself, and suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and the world went black.

She looked around. The room was big and beautiful with purple as the dominating color, but it was...cold. She walked to the door, twisted the handle, but it was locked. She looked outside the window. It seems like she's in some kind of mansion with a garden, but not as big as hers, or more precisely _her father's._

"Awake now, Princess?"

Her head reflexively turned to the source of voice. It was none other than the man that she hated with every fiber of her being,

_Sting. _And there's a black haired man with red eyes, but she never saw the man before.

"Rogue, I have a bad hunch. How about you check out the gates?" Sting said to the man. The man who called himself Rogue nodded and walked outside the door, closing them.

"What the hell, Sting?" She tried to clench the hem of her skirt only to find it a tad bit longer; she was wearing a nightgown now. "Who changed me, and where the fuck is my uniform—"

"Slow down, duh." He sighed. "My maids did. And your uniform... I think it's on the wardrobe. But let's not care about that now."

He walked closer to Lucy. "There's something that I want—no, more precisely, I _have_ to tell you."

* * *

The four finally arrived at the kidnapper's lair. It was a big mansion, but nowhere as big as Lucy's. As soon as they got off and walked to the entrance, they were surrounded by ten tall men.

"One of them fit the description. Then they must be his allies." A man said.

"Well, you all came earlier than our predictions."

The four turned to the speaker. He was a man of average height—with jet black hair that covers his left eye and piercing red eyes. He was wearing some kind of cape that draped over a dark shirt and cloth waistguard. He also carried a sheathed japanese sword.

"Rogue-sama." All ten men bowed out of respect. Rogue walked closer to the gang.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Eliminate the intruders."

All men now stood, getting into a fighting stance. The gang of four followed suit with their own stances.

"What are you waiting for, huh?" Natsu exclaimed as he charged towards one of them.

Gray followed. "Shut the hell up, ash-brain. We'll settle our score later."

"Gihi." Gajeel mockingly laughed as he kicked one in the guts, but the man simply dodges.

"Focus on fighting them!" Erza warned. Well, she already took down two without even moving from her initial place.

Three minutes passed and all ten men were defeated. All that's left was Rogue. Rogue simply clicked his fingers and more men flooded the place.

"He's prolonging the fight so we won't get in. Natsu, you go inside. Lucy needs you. Gray, Gajeel and I will handle this." Erza declared. Natsu nodded, and dashed out from the so-called battlefield fast enough not to be followed.

* * *

"So, you're saying that your dad's company is in a crisis and we need to... move the engagement to next month?"

Sting nodded. Lucy looked at him with a blank expression, silently happy that he was suffering.

"But if that's the matter than you can talk about this matter formally, not by kidnapping me." Lucy replied. "For the love of God..."

"Well, I didn't say that was the only reason I brought here, right?" He said with a very innocent tone, which, much to Lucy's surprise, despite his evil heart, he could very fluently use. Lucy simply blinked, showing signs of confusion.

And it all happened in a flash.

The next thing Lucy knew was that she was pinned to the bed with Sting on top. She struggled to release his grip, but it was too tight and she hadn't been fully recovered from the effects of sleeping drug her kidnappers used to kidnap her.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" She shrieked, still struggling to get out. "Release me..."

"Actually, Father wants the enormous fortune of the Konzern. And for my reasons, it's different. At first I found you uninteresting. Standard rich-smart-spoiled blonde. But upon close studying... what tempting pair of racks." Lucy's eyes widened in fear. _How evil can this man be? He's the worst!_

Sting himself seemed to be enjoying the struggling little blondie that lay under him. He smirked evilly, but that didn't stop the girl. As he closed the already less than fifteen centimeters distance to claim her lips, Lucy can only pray. _God, help me... Natsu!_

As if God had answered her prayers, the door burst open, revealing a tuft of bubblegum pink hair and tanned skin. He was leaning against the doorframe while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, you slip through Rogue?" Sting mockingly asked as he lifted his head a few inches to look at the intruder. "This is new, Rogue is known for his agility."

"Well, who cares about that now..." He said, finally regaining his composure. He stood bravely, walking closer to the blonde man. "All that matters is that you made _my_ Lucy suffer, and I'm gonna pay you back one thousand times."

Taking a rope out of nowhere, Sting tied Lucy's hands and feet for insurance, in case she tried to run away (during his research on Lucy, he found out of her immense strength). Sting and Natsu spent five minutes on a very intense glaring contest. Natsu tried to stole a glance at Lucy, but Sting immediately charged without hesitation. Natsu barely had time to dodge, so he squatted and tried to reverse round kick the blonde.

Sting simply jumped and tried to do a flying kick, but Natsu simply grab hold of his leg and threw them to the floor.

Lucy watched in horror as the two men delivered barrages of kicks and punches. After what seemed like eternity the two of them were heavily panting on the floor. Natsu could barely stand, bruises decorated his body like tattooes. Sting, meanwhile, has proven himself as a very agile man as he was able to dodge most of Natsu's attacks. He got five bruises or so, but the bruises were very dark in color.

Lucy concluded that Sting was fast but has less power and Natsu was less fast but has much more power especially in his punches. Natsu was laying limp on the floor, as Sting slowly walked towards the now defenseless pinkhead.

_Now, Lucy!_

She stretched her arms and feet, causing the rope to tore apart in two. She charged towards Sting as he prepared for the last punch against Natsu.

"Fall, Dragneel!"

"YOU WON'T!"

And that's when her perfect roundhouse kick hit his gut. Sting fell to the floor with a loud thud, clutching his stomach and writhing on the floor. Lucy helped Natsu got hold of his footing. Natsu grinned in thanks and Lucy replied with a smile.

"Sting." Lucy called the man. Sting cracked open an eye. "You should learn the meaning of true love. Not by force, but by feeling it with your own being. Try finding a person that accepts you for who you are."

_"I love you, Sting. I always will. No matter how the odds are stacked between us."_

"Yukino, heh? I haven't seen that girl for a long time since I gave up on her for the sake of your fortune..."

"See? It's because I believe deep down you still have a heart to love." Lucy proclaimed. Natsu simply smiled at his Lucy's antics. Her kind and loving personality were some of the reasons he loved her.

"But still," She said with a more demon-like tone, brown eyes now glaring at the blonde man. "That didn't change the fact that you've hurt _my _Natsu." Natsu chuckled lightly. Lucy cracked her knuckles.

"Remember, one thousand times over." Natsu reminded the blonde.

"And a million for you."

Without further talk, Lucy walked towards the now standing Sting. He tried to deliver an uppercut to Lucy's neck, but Lucy easily dodges the blonde and knee-kicked him, followed with a very hard punch to the jaw, and Lucy was sure his jaw was either broken or cracked. Sting laid unconscious on the ground, marking the duo's victory.

But Lucy was nowhere near happy. Natsu seemed to notice this at the last second, so he turned over to her and tried to pull her in an embrace, but she pushed him off.

"I know... that you're still angry at me because of _that_ incident." She spoke with a very low tone, but thanks to his enhanced hearing he was able to hear her loud and clear. "I-It's okay if you don't want to f-forgive me—"

Seeing the clear despair in her voice, Natsu forcefully pulled her into a very warm embrace. Lucy was very shocked, but she knew if she struggled even more, Natsu will just pull her tighter.

"Stupid woman, who said I was angry... He set you up, didn't he?" He asked her as he buried his face in her silky honey-scented hair. Lucy broke down in tears, but he gently stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down. Her hot tears are dampening his scarf, but he didn't care. All he cared was now he get her all to himself now.

Without much thinking, he moved his lips closer to hers, giving her a very warm kiss.

"This way your lips are sealed with mine. Think of my lips as a key and yours as a lock." He grinned playfully. "If any other men wanted to kiss you, they have to face my wrath first."

"But what if I wanted to kiss the?" She teased him. Natsu, angry, pinched Lucy's cheek.

"Not funny." He protested. Lucy simply giggled.

They exited the mansion (after Lucy changed back into her uniform, of course) and was greeted by Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. The three had seemingly defeated all the bodyguards (including Rogue) and tied them up. Deciding that they had enough evidence, Erza called the police, and they all went home.

* * *

"The master has requested your presence in his study. He wishes to discuss something important and urgent."

...Was the first sentence she received from one of her maids as soon as she got home. When she asked whether she should change or not, the maid simply said that she needs to be there fast. Lucy halfheartedly walked to her father's study and knocked the door, receiving a weak 'enter' from inside.

Her father was sitting in his desk, hands intertwined in front of his face. Lucy walked closer and stopped about two meters in front of the desk.

"I heard the news." Jude spoke before Lucy had a chance to talk. "I never thought of Jiemma wanting the Konzern's fortune all for himself. Well, at least we managed to arrest him before it's too late."

Lucy mentally scoffed. _We? What the hell did you do?_

"As for you..." He raised his head and looked at Lucy. "Following the events of the Eucliffe's arrest, you will be engaged to another suitor—"

"I'm afraid I cannot agree, Father."

Those six words came out of Lucy's lips bravely. Her father quirked an eyebrow, but Lucy kept her stern gaze.

"No buts, Lucy. For the sake of you, and our Heartfilia Konzern—"

"_Your _Heartfilia Konzern." Lucy corrected the man. "You always thought of me as the Konzern's tool, and you call forcing _me_ into a marriage was for _my_ sake? Don't make me laugh." she declared, voice stronger than before.

Jude was awestruck. Lucy had never stood up to him before.

"Have you ever see me not as the icon of Heartfilia Konzern, but as your daughter Lucy?"

Jude stood from his desk. "Enough, Lucy! You will stop this insolence—"

"I won't." She retorted. "Honestly, have you ever thought of what Mama will say if she saw you in this state? Forcing his own daughter to marry a man she haven't even met in her life just for the sake of money?"

The older blonde was left speechless. Lucy continued, "I used to love you. And despite how much I hate to admit it, I still do. But not as much as before. I once thought of leaving this house, but here's the deal. Will you accept the fact that I am currently in a relationship with another man, or will you stay to your decision of forcing me into a marriage? That way I'll leave to a place where you won't be able to find me."

Jude broke down in tears. How couldn't he realize that what Layla left wasn't the estate, or the company, or its fortune, but the girl standing in front of himself? He quickly enveloped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. You reminded me so much of Layla, a woman with a very big heart. I neglected you all this time, and you still have the heart to forgive me. I could never atone my sins, but I will do my best to help you in any way I can."

Lucy returned the hug, and she left the room with happy tears. The burden she carried on her shoulders were now lifted, and for once she didn't have to imagine scenarios of herself knocking her father out.

"A lot happened today... guess a nap will do."

She stripped off her uniform and changed into a lightweight nightgown, and brushed her hair so it won't get frizzy by the time she woke up. She walked towards her four-poster bed and tugged on the covers, leaving enough room for her to slip underneath the warm and thick fabric.

She was reaching for a pillow when she accidentally pulled something soft.

And hairy.

And _pink, _a familiar shade of that.

"NATSU?! The hell you doing here?" Lucy shrieked, throwing the covers away, revealing a sleeping man. Natsu cracked open an eye and smiled sleepily at the blonde and drifted back to sleep instantly. Lucy, who hated the fact that he didn't answer his question when he was invading her privacy, smacked the sleeping pinkhead.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the sore spot in his head. "I was sleeping—"

"—In _my_ bed, and I have the right to know why are you sleeping here." Lucy cut him off, but the pinkhead smirked. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I can't visit my girlfriend whenever I want to?" He whined. Lucy sighed in defeat, earning a ruffle on the hair. Lucy glared at the pinkhead.

"It's messy now." She protested, but Natsu pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"There, it won't get messy by the time you wake up." He said as he used his free hand to wrap the frail shoulders of the blonde. Lucy clutched onto his shirt, feeling eternally grateful for the comfortable warmth he radiated. She soon fell into a state of slumber.

Natsu kissed her hair softly and whispered into her ear, "Sweet dreams, Luce."

* * *

**A/N**

I DID IT.

THE LAST CHAPTER.

2876 WORDS WITHOUT A/N.

Oh, i'm sorry if the ending was...bad. yeah, really. **I swear by the name of God, if i get five complaints in the reviews i'll make an epilogue chapter. **

Uhm. I updated this a little fast because I kind of got scolded by some of you readers, which got my lazy ass glued onto the armchair for hours writing this damn ending. But seriously, i'm happy that you all really followed the story from the beginning until the last.

So i really thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I can't believe it, second fanfiction in and I already got hundreds of reviews!:O without you all this chapter won't be here for the next 3 months (yes i'm very lazy and yes, i'm currently quite busy at the moment).

Okay so i'm currently working on two projects:

_**A Dragon and His Mate**_

_Fairy Tail, NaLu, Romance-Drama, in approximately one week._

_Summary: Believe me, you wouldn't want to steal a dragon's mate. And if you could still live and tell the tale, you must be the luckiest person on earth._

_**Destiny**_

_Fairy Tail, NaLu, Adventure-Romance. multiple chapters. Alternate Timeline._

_Summary: Fiore, the prosperous land. One day the King and Queen was assassinated, and a new tyrant rose. A certain prophecy's truth was discovered, so orders for killing every last one of dragon slayers and celestial mages were given throughout the kingdom. But did he knew that destiny was unavoidable? Because one day, 'they' will meet._

Be sure to check it out when it's done!


End file.
